Heart of the Beast
by Divine Dragon Lord
Summary: My sequel to Heart of Stone, Naruto's been gone for four years during that time he's become more in tune with the beast within. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH also if you don't like NaruxHina don't read
1. Four Years Later

A/N I hope that this turns out as good as my first Naruto fic

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Sorry Dog Breath but its final so as of today Naruto Uzumaki" he untied his head band "is no longer a ninja of Konoha" said Naruto he then readjusted his pack on his back then walked out of the village gates._

"_What about Hinata, Naruto have you told her?" asked Kiba_

"_You do it I don't feel like talking to someone who won't remember me in a few years time any how" said Naruto he then leaped through the trees and disappeared from sight_.

***

It's been four years since Naruto's banishment every ninja of the rookie nine had made Chunin and some even made Jounin.

Many of the teams had more or less forgotten that Naruto Uzumaki had ever existed except that he was the one who defeated Shakaku and Gaara of the Sand.

If not for that his name would've been lost to every member of the village except for the members of team 8.

To them the loss of Naruto hit the hardest especially to a girl with long dark hair, lavender eyes, a purple and blue jacket.

Blue ankle high skin tight pants, her skin no longer pail but well darkened she was now one of the most attractive girls in the village.

The day he was exiled from the village she'd stayed in her room and cried for the entire day hoping and praying that it was all a dream.

A boy dressed in a black coat and black pants made sure that nobody would forget his demonic teammate either.

A few months after the funeral of the Third Hokage and the new Fifth Hokage had been chosen Kiba snuck into her office wile she was sleeping off some of her Sake.

He then painted a black mustache and thick eye brows on her face making her look like a female impersonator of the late Might Guy, he was never caught for the act.

Rumors had spread that Naruto had returned and was back to his prankster tricks only Kiba and the now man size Akamaru knew the truth behind it all, as far as Kakashi go's if he missed Naruto even the slightest bit he never showed it not in public anyway.

The village of Konoha is now at war with the Village Hidden in the Sound their long time enemies the Sand Village were now their greatest allies.

Due to the simple fact that a certain blonde haired blue eyed Jinchuuriki had changed the life of their Kazekage.

The man had red hair with dark circles under his eyes he could always be seen wearing a giant gourd on his back.

Within which was a large amount of sand he now wore a set of brown robes with red outlining.

Sadly even with the help of the Sand Village Konoha was still losing the fight especially since their greatest ninja Sasuke Uchiha to the Sound Village because he wanted to seek power.

***

This is where the story begins

"We're running out of man power can't the Sand village send us more men?" asked a woman with dark brown eyes.

Her blonde hair was tied into mid back pig tails that were draped over a green robe with a patch on the back that had the Kajit for 'Sucker'.

The most noticeable feature of the woman that looked like she was in her late twenties wasn't her amazing bust.

But the fact that she was using a Genjutsu to conceal her true age what might appear to be a woman in her late twenties to many people.

When in fact she is actually in her early to mid fifties, the woman was talking to a boy with dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

Giving his head the look and shape of a pineapple he was wearing a standard Jounin vest with a tan shirt underneath that.

Black pants covered his long legs,

"Yes, Lady Hokage the village of the Sand has already sent more ninja's to help with the fight but they say that they will send no more" said Shikamaru.

"What! Why not?" asked the Hokage

"They said that they will have no more sacrifices to a war that is not their own" said Shikamaru lazily stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Alright Shikamaru you're dismissed" said the Hokage rubbing her temples to try and ease a steadily growing head ache.

She then turned to the window behind her that showed a great deal of the village,

'Isn't there anyone left' she thought.

A pounding on the door broke her from her thoughts she turned around and faced the door

"Come in" she said sternly.

Muzka entered the room accompanied by an older woman who looked as old as he was

"Grand elders to what do I owe the pleasure" said the Hokage coldly.

"Cut the tone Tsunade we're here because we have a mission" said the old man handing the Hokage a paper.

Tsunade skimmed over the paper

"It's a retrieval mission for some kid named Naruto Uzumaki, what he has to do with anything?" asked Tsunade.

She knew of the council's decision to banish this Naruto before she was made Hokage, and she didn't think it was fair that he was banished for.

Killing a fellow ninja during an exam that already had a high reputation for kill rates as it was then and now.

"We believe that Naruto Uzumaki will be the tide that shifts this battle back into our favor" said Muzka.

"Do you really think he'll comeback" asked Tsunade

"He'll need persuading I'm quite certain of that, but I think you'll know a way to get him to come around" said Muzka again then he and the old woman walked out the door.

Tsunade smirked she'd read the report about Naruto's so called trial he wasn't going to come along as easily as they think.

But she had her orders now the only question was what team should she send out she pulled out a file that had Naruto's name on the front.

'Wasn't to friendly was he' she thought as she read his personality profile then she dropped it on her desk.

The open file showed a picture of a boy with blonde unruly hair the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek.

He was decked out in a black shirt and pants with a red leather jacket

'_He's the spitting image of my brother'_ she thought as she picked up the file again.

Naruto Uzumaki

Born October 30, 1992

Exiled July 15, 2004

Profile

Naruto Uzumaki is rather extraordinary tactician he is able to come up with a strategy nearly as fast as a Nara genius.

Naruto Uzumaki is also short tempered and a dangerous individual when angered as he contains….

Because of….Naruto has a remarkable healing factor that allows him to heal from any wound or poison within a couple of days.

He has no real attachments to anyone in the village although it was rumored that he was becoming close to a Hinata Hyuga.

'The plot thickens' thought Tsunade as she reads on

Naruto is able to call upon the power of…at will as a result his strength speed and stamina increase tenfold.

Also it should be noted that Naruto is prone to killing at his leisure the most recent and last killing was of Neji Hyuga and Might Guy.

During such fazes Naruto Uzumaki show's no remorse for what he's done and will kill again at a moments notice.

Thus he is considered to be a danger to those around him and was exiled by the counsel of Konoha.

Tsunade placed the file on her desk

'What would the counsel have to hide that they'd blot out parts of Naruto's profile?' she thought wile looking at the black lines.

That hid whatever information that gave reason for Naruto to be such a danger to the others as well as the village.

She then closed the file and replaced it within her desk for the time being

"Anbu" she said as an Anbu agent appeared.

"Yes, Lady Hokage" said the Anbu

"Bring me Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kakashi Hataki" said Tsunade the Anbu bowed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

***

Several hours later she was joined by team Kakashi minus one Naruto,

"Hello Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi not looking up from his orange book titled 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"So Kakashi you've finally decided to grace us with your presents" said Tsunade curtly

"Sorry I'm late I had a few errands to run and I just lost track of time" said Kakashi closing his book a small smile curled his blue mask.

"What ever, anyway I've got a mission for you three" said Tsunade pulling out Naruto's file and slapping it onto her desk.

"Your mission is to retrieve the individual depicted within this file" said Tsunade as Kakashi picked it up and opened it.

His one visible eye widened to the size of a golf ball then it returned to normal size almost as fast.

"You know he won't comeback with us" said Kakashi closing the file keeping both Kiba and Hinata from seeing its contents.

"I am well aware of the situation that happened a wile back, I am also aware of the danger involved in this operation. I highly doubt that he'll return easily but the counsel seams to think that there is no other alternative. Other wise they'd probably let sleeping dragons lay" said Tsunade.

"How do you propose we get him to return?" asked Kakashi

"Tell him that the elders are willing to offer him amnesty and the rank of Chunin should he accept the invitation" said Tsunade.

"I doubt he will especially since it sounds to me like they only want to use him as a weapon against the Sound" said Kakashi.

"I agree even with Orochimaru gone it seams Kabuto has taken his place as leader of the village. He's even more dangerous now that he has Sasuke and the Sharingan I suppose in the counsel's eyes Naruto is the equalizer" said Tsunade.

At the sound of the name Hinata's eyes swelled with tears wile Kiba glared angrily at nothing particular only Kakashi remained unchanged.

"So our mission is to bring back Naruto" said Kiba after a long silence except for Hinata's squeaky sobs.

"Yes, we've no idea where he is and seeing as how Jiriaya hasn't returned to the village he haven't anything to go on" said Tsunade.

"Then how do you expect us to find him without knowing where to start looking its been years since he left the village his sent is completely gone now" said Kiba.

"I am well aware that this won't be an easy mission Kiba, now then this will be an A-Ranked mission" said Tsunade.

The three ninja bowed then left the office in total silence

"We'll meet at the village gate in one hour" said Kakashi as they left the building.

***

Kiba and Hinata were now awaiting the arrival of their sensei

"He tells us to be here in an hour and he's the one who's late" grumbled Kiba as he sat against Akamaru petting his head absentmindedly.

"Hey are you two going to sit their all day or are you coming along?" asked Kakashi already half way away from the gate.

Kiba and Hinata jumped up and took off after him

'We're coming Naruto and we're gonna bring you back' thought Hinata gleefully to herself as they walked down the road.

* * *

Thanks for reading now review please


	2. Eyes of the Hyuga

A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short but I'm hoping to make the next one longer

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Kiba and Hinata were now awaiting the arrival of their sensei_

"_He tells us to be here in an hour and he's the one who's late" grumbled Kiba as he sat against Akamaru petting his head absentmindedly._

"_Hey are you two going to sit their all day or are you coming along?" asked Kakashi already half way away from the gate._

_  
Kiba and Hinata jumped up and took off after him _

'_We're coming Naruto and we're gonna bring you back' thought Hinata gleefully to herself as they walked down the road._

***

Kakashi, Kiba, and Hinata had been searching for their lost teammate for three days now with only his old headband to guide them.

Flashback

"_The day I became Hokage I found this on my desk with a note attached to it" said Tsunade holding out a standard Konoha headband._

_The only difference was a large slash through the center of the metal piece of the headband to show that who ever owned it no longer belonged to the village._

_Kiba took the head band and gave it a sniff _

"_That's defiantly Naruto's" said Kiba looking at the headband._

"_What did the note say?" asked Kakashi_

"_It said 'To the newest Hokage, by the time you read this my name will have probably been long forgotten so there isn't any need to tell my name._

_As for what I want to say that's simple, I was thrown out of the village because of murder which is true, don't worry I'm not planning. Any attempts on your life, just know this I will never return to this village so I want you to choose a successor that has the same._

_Qualities of that the Third possessed kindness, generosity, a loving understanding, and a will of fire' that was it" said Tsunade leaning forwards on her desk._

"_I never knew Naruto was such a deep thinker" said Kiba_

"_Kiba there were many things that we didn't know about Naruto" said Kakashi solemnly._

End Flashback

"Hey Kakashi sensei, I was just wondering how exactly are we going to convince Naruto to comeback with us once we find him?" asked Kiba after they had sat down to make camp.

"We aren't going to be doing anything Kiba, Hinata will" said Kakashi as a grin curled his mask.

This caused Hinata to become marble, and Kiba to roll on the ground clutching his sides saying he can't breathe.

"Don't worry Hinata it's just a joke, now what we'll do is tell him he's been offered amnesty if he'll comeback to the village" said Kakashi.

"And if I was Naruto and someone handed me something like that I'd tell you where to go" said Kiba flatly.

"I know, but what ever the Fifth wants" said Kakashi shrugging

"Yeah and besides she did say get him back anyway we can, right Hinata" he said sheepishly causing her to turn to marble once again.

"Well I guess it's an improvement to her fainting" said Kiba after Hinata had recovered from her paralyses.

"Alright Kiba that's enough torturing Hinata for today" said Kakashi starting a fire then pulling out a scroll.

He put some chakra into the scroll there was a puff of smoke as three bowls, cups, and forks appeared.

Then he turned to Kiba

"Why don't you and Akamaru go and find some herbs for me to make some soup" said Kakashi Kiba and Akamaru nodded the walked into the forest.

Kakashi then turned his attention to Hinata

"Hinata, I realize this is a great personal matter to you I just want you to be aware that Naruto more than likely won't return with us" said Kakashi.

Hinata hung her head

"I-I-I-m-m-m w-w-w-e-e-l-l a-a-w-a-re-t-t-h-a-a-a-t-t-t h-h-h-e-e-e-w-w-w-o-n't what t-t-o-o-c-c-o-o-m,m,m w-w-i-thhh us" said Hinata solemnly.

'Naruto you don't know just how much your leaving affected her' thought Kakashi looking at the timid young woman before him.

'When Naruto was around she was more confident in her abilities, but now she's nothing but a depressed empty shell' thought Kakashi as he reminisced about when she was younger. And how her confidence that she'd gained from being with Naruto disappeared as her depression appeared. (Sorry if that don't make sense)

Suddenly a rustling sound behind them caused them both to pull out a kunai they each took a fighting stance only to let their guards down.

As Kiba appeared riding on Akamaru's back

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to frighten you, but Akamaru found this" said Kiba throwing a black shirt onto the ground it was covered with tares.

"What's so significant about a black shirt?" asked Kakashi

"Its got Naruto's sent on it" said Kiba.

These words caused both Hinata and Kakashi to stare at the cloth in fear,

'Was he attacked' thought Kakashi.

'Oh Naruto please be alright' thought Hinata as tears began to form below her eyes, wile the group of ninja's stared and talked about the cloth, another group was sitting not to far away from them.

***

"Is that her?" asked a man dressed in a black stealth suit his face hidden behind a black mask.

"Yes," said another man wearing the same outfit

The leader of the group looked at the ninja's from far away he was wearing a stealth suit with carbon black metal forearm guards.

His face covered in the same mask as the others

"The one wearing the headband over his eye is the one we must worry about the most" said the leader his black eyes stared angrily at the ninja.

"Why should we fear him?" asked one of the men

"Because he's Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye or the Copy Cat Ninja" said the leader.

His words caused a cold chill to run through the men's spines

"So that's Kakashi" said one of the men after a long silence

"Yes, but we won't attack them just yet we'll wait until only one is awake" said the leader as a grin curled his mask.

***

"What does this mean Kakashi sensei?" asked Hinata with out a single stutter one of her few moments now a day.

"It doesn't mean anything Hinata, this is the shirt he wore when he left the village and it's entirely possible that he might have run into a wild animal. Before he found a new home or he did it himself, after he had an attack of rage" said Kakashi remembering the Four-Tailed Kyuubi.

"No, I don't think so these rips appear to be from stretching" said Kiba examining the shirt.

"Maybe Naruto's stomach finally got the better of his shirt" said Kakashi trying to lighten the mood which was unsuccessful.

"I think its time we turn in" said Kakashi breaking the silence that followed his comment

"I'll take first watch" said Kiba

"Fine wake me in two hours I'll take the next watch then Hinata will take the final watch" said Kakashi going into his tent.

Hinata nodded and walked into her own tent and went to bed leaving only Kiba with Akamaru.

***

The three ninja's that had hidden in bushes around the campsite once they were sure that everyone was asleep except for Kiba and Akamaru they made their move.

They used a canister containing an invisible gas that filled the area and within minutes Kiba and Akamaru were out like a light.

The men then made their way towards the now sleeping ninja's as they made their way towards Hinata's tent they failed to notice the faint popping sound of Kiba turning into a log the men were just about to open the tent, and grab Hinata.

"You three got a death wish it isn't wise to enter a konoichi's tent wile she's sleeping" said Kiba softly causing the three ninja to jump out of their skins.

They turned to see Kiba seated on the back of a snarling Akamaru

"I'm going to give you guys three seconds to leave before my buddy rips you to pieces" said Kiba slyly.

The three took note of the human sized dog then disappeared in different directions

"Well one thing about it boy, you can't say we didn't get some excitement tonight" said Kiba as two silent blow guns shots were fired at them.

Hitting Kiba in the neck and Akamaru in the side they both fell to the ground unconscious.

'Where did that come from' were Kiba's last thoughts before he lost consciousness all together.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of Kakashi yelling for him and Akamaru to wake up.

He groaned as he stretched his tensed muscles then everything came flooding back to him

"Kakashi sensei three men came they grabbed Hinata and hit me and Akamaru with some kind of sleeping darts" said Kiba pulling the dart from his neck.

"I'm well aware of the situation Kiba but now we've got to find Hinata" said Kakashi as he'd already packed up the tents.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped to their feet and began to sniff the air only to smell woods

"Damn it, who ever took her used a cover sent neither of us can smell her" said Kiba punching a nearby tree.

"Calm down Kiba now I'm sure Hinata's fine for the time being, if there was only three of them they won't have gone far" said Kakashi doing a set of hand signs.

Then he pricked his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground

"Summoning Jutsu" he said as a small brown pug with a black snout and black rings around his eyes that those of a raccoon.

He had a small cape on his back and a Konoha head band over his ears he then raised his right paw.

"Yo, Kakashi" said the dog

"Hello Paku, I need you to track Hinata's sent" said Kakashi holding a piece of cloth beneath the dogs nose.

The dog took a single sniff of the cloth then began to sniff the air he then took off to the west they followed him closely.

"Hold on a second how can he smell Hinata's sent when neither Akamaru nor I couldn't" said Kiba.

"Paku's nose is a thousand times more sensitive than even Akamaru's nose" said Kakashi this cause a small growl to escape Akamaru.

"Kakashi someone's coming towards the area were Hinata's sent is coming from" said Paku.

"Can you make out who it is?" asked Kakashi

"No, I've never smelt this guy's sent before" said Paku

Kiba and Akamaru began to sniff the air along with Paku

"It kinda smells like blood" said Kiba after several seconds.

'Please don't let it be Hinata's thought Kiba as they ran deeper into the now thinning forest until they came to a small clearing.

In the center of the clearing was Hinata tied to a pole in front of her were five ninja's each one holding a different weapon of their choosing.

One held a katana; another held a die-katanta (think a half size katana), one had a dagger in each hand, the last two both held a single broadsword.

The oddest thing about the five men was they were all wearing black stealth suites in the middle of the day.

One of the men holding a broadsword stepped forwards

"Kakashi Hatake and young man of the Inuzuka clan please leave the area we only want the Hyuga" said the man.

Kiba mocked like he was thinking

"Nah I don't think so" he said then he ran towards the men only to slam into a wall of chakra

"What the hell?" he said getting to his feet

"We knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come to find her so we waited that way when you came you could take her. Back to your village and get her to a hospital because we don't wish to kill her we only want her eyes" said the man now turning to Hinata.

He formed a single hand sign that released the Jutsu on her she opened her eyes with a look of absolute shock.

"W-w-w-h-e-re a-m I?" she stuttered

"Don't worry miss it will all be over soon" said the man pulling a small bag from his pocket then he pulled out a knife.

Kiba and Kakashi could do nothing more than watch as the man inched the knife closer to her eyes that had filled with tears.

* * *

A/N for those of you who are thinking 'Naruto is going to appear I'm sorry to disappoint you but he won't be in the next chapter any who read and review please


	3. Saved by a Sage

A/N Once again another short chapter my apologies

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Don't worry miss it will all be over soon" said the man pulling a small bag from his pocket then he pulled out a knife._

_Kiba and Kakashi could do nothing more than watch as the man inched the knife closer to her eyes that had filled with tears._

***

"Rasengan!" came a shout from behind the two ninja's as a blur ran past them then it took the form of Jiriaya.

The Rasengan caused the barrier to shatter within seconds, all five ninja turned to the Perverted Toad Sage.

"He's a Sanin" said one of the men running for his life

"Yes, it is I the Lord of the toad's master of women, Lord Jiriaya" said Jiriaya striking a pose for the remaining ninja.

"Lord Jiriaya what are you doing here?" asked Kiba

"I was in the area when I heard shouting so I came to investigate then I found you two pounding on a chakra barrier and I think you know the rest" said Jiriaya.

As they made their way to the rest of the ninja

"You'd best stay back or the girl will be killed" said the ninja with the daggers.

Jiriaya crossed his arms a smirk appeared on his face

"If I were you three I'd head for the hills" said Jiriaya.

"What you fixing to take us all on old man?" asked the ninja with the daggers wile the other three formed a wall around him.

"No, I won't be the one to be taking you out he will" said Jiriaya pointing to the woods behind them were two glowing red eyes.

***

Tsunade pulled out file after file from within an old and rust cabinet looking for anything on Naruto Uzumaki.

Only to come up empty thus far

"Damn it" she cursed as she tossed a scroll aside she rubbed her temples as a migraine started to flare up.

A woman dressed in black robes sat across from here holding a small pig with a red shirt over its back.

She brushed her dark hair from her brown eyes as she scanned the contents of a scroll before setting it off to the side.

"Anything Shizune?" asked Tsunade as the twenty year old hung her head

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I haven't been able to find anything on Naruto Uzumaki that would give us anymore information than what's in the Bingo Book" said Shizune tiredly.

"Well keep looking I want to know why he was banished and what this power is that he holds" said Tsunade.

"Power?" said Shizune with a confused look

"Yes, in his Bingo profile it mentions a power, but it doesn't say what that power is" said Tsunade pouring over yet another scroll.

"I've found something!" said Shizune handing the scroll to Lady Tsunade

"It was written by the Third" said Tsunade as she began to read the scroll.

'Law #1,235

I hear by decree that anyone who mentions the power contained within Naruto Uzumaki will be punished severely'

"Well we now know that the old man knew of Naruto's power but it still doesn't say what that power is" said Tsunade.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place" said Shizune

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"If the Third made the decree that any information pertaining to Naruto's hidden power be removed I doubt he would've destroyed it. Just encase he'd need to either destroy Naruto himself or seal away his power" said Shizune.

"Good point but where should we start looking now?" asked Tsunade

"Maybe we should take a little trip down to the forbidden scroll archives" said Shizune.

Tsunade nodded then they cleaned up the scrolls that they'd gotten out and headed further to anther section of the Hokage's tower.

This area was hidden behind a Genjutsu that only the current Hokage would know about Tsunade released the Jutsu and walked through and ancient door.

Into a room that was light from a couple of oil lamps it was as cold as the inside of a cave dust lay thick upon the ancient scrolls that looked. So fragile that should they see the light of day they would crumble and turn to dust within seconds.

Tsunade scanned the room for anything that might look remotely like it had something to do with Naruto Uzumaki.

Her eyes rested upon a scroll that looked as if it had only been recently placed there maybe a year ago due to how thin the dust upon it lay.

She picked up the scroll that was sealed with a spiral wax stamp she pulled it off and unrolled the scroll to find exactly what she'd been looking for.

"Shizune look at this, it's a complete record of Naruto Uzumaki's life" said Tsunade handing her assistant the scroll.

Shizune then proceeded to read the scroll out loud

"Naruto Uzumaki

Height 75cm ( A/N Not sure if it's right or not)

Birth Date October 30th 1992

Profile

Naruto Uzumaki is an exceptional ninja due to the fact that he has the Kyuubi sealed within him." "So he's the Kyuubi's container" interrupted Tsunade then allowed Shizune to continue.

"Naruto Uzumaki at a young age was sent to an orphanage and was kicked out at the age of 4 for obvious reasons. Naruto was given an apartment to live in rent free by a now retired owner who didn't want to keep the place up anymore. Soon after that Naruto started to become a very avid prankster crimes include: Messing with the Hokage monument, clogging public toilets and such. Then one day Naruto Uzumaki was involved in an accident that caused him to unknowingly unleash the Kyuubi's power, this information was obtained from the child who was placed under hypnosis.

It has been determined from that point on that Naruto Uzumaki became obsessed with killing all those who would dare harm him. This killer intent caused Naruto to kill many villagers that had attempted to take the boys life. During the Chunin exams a year ago Naruto Uzumaki killed a fellow ninja in cold blood, named TenTen, a pupil of the late Might Guy.

He's also responsible for the murder of Neji Hyuga and Might Guy himself Naruto Uzumaki is also the reason the village. Was able to survive the Sand Village's invasion attempt by stopping their most powerful ninja Gaara of the Sand, also known container of Shakaku" "Boy I'd have loved to have seen that" said Tsunade grinning as she was like this boy more by the second.

"During this time Naruto is believed to have gone into a blind rage over what he thought was the death of a teammate and possible sweetheart Hinata Hyuga. During which he allowed the Kyuubi to control his actions and the beast set to destroy anyone in his path friend or foe the creature annihilated five Sand ninja and one Konoha ninja. Because of this crime Naruto was, banish from Konoha his current whereabouts are unknown" finished Shizune.

She then rewrapped the scroll and set it back in its place

"Incredible the boy at the age of twelve killed three Genin a Jounin and one Chunin" said Tsunade.

"Shouldn't we be a little concerned about this I mean he won't be to happy to see any ninja's from the village that banished him" said Shizune.

"Oh I think he'll be happy to see Team 8 at least" said Tsunade grinning slightly as they made their way back to her office.

"I have another question Lady Tsunade, why did you want to find anything you could about Naruto?" asked Shizune.

"I want to know what ninja kind of a ninja I sent my ninja's after" said Tsunade simply as they reached her office.

"Sounds more like you just wanted to get out of doing your paper work" said Shizune this caused an unseen smirk from Tsunade to appear.

***

The three ninja's backed away as fear gripped their very souls

"What is that thing?" said one of them

"This, my friend is a death toad, I myself have never even seen him and neither will you" said Jiriaya darkly as the leaves.  
From within the forest were kicked up as if the wind was suddenly fiercest there

"Now the way I see it you've only got a few seconds left before he makes his move so tell us why you're targeting our little Hyuga" said Jiriaya.

"Got to hell!" shouted one of the ninja then his head left his body as if it were sliced with an invisible sword.

Then blood shot from another's chest a third was sliced from his head to his gonads in half leaving only the ninja with the daggers and one of the broadsword ninja.

They raised their preferred weapons in a defensive stance guarding each other's backs only to feel blood coming from both their.

Chests they looked down to see holes that were perfectly inline with each other then they both fell to the ground dead.

There was a snapping sound as the ropes around Hinata fell to the ground then a small pop and a large plume of smoke appeared from behind the trees.

"Incredible" said a other wise speechless Kiba

"That is why you never want to mess with a Sanin" said Kakashi as a smirk curled his mask.

"Now that that's been taken care of what are you three doing out here?" asked Jiriaya

"We're looking for Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Ah then I'm not alone I too am looking for the boy although it probably for different reasons" said Jiriaya.

"The council has offered Naruto amnesty if he returns to the village to help with the war against the sound" said Kakashi as Jiriaya laughed his head off.

"I…if Naruto…hears that…he…he's going to…kill you three where you stand" said Jiriaya choking in laughter.

"That is what we told Lady Tsunade but the council has unanimously decided that they want Naruto back as their secret weapon against the Sound" said Kakashi.

"Well then I guess I'll join you in your search" said Jiriaya holding out a cage that contained what appeared to be a very tiny egg.

"Jiriaya is that what I think it is" said Kakashi his single visible eye filled with amazement.

"Yep just found the mother a little wile ago now I hope you've got something of his to stick in here" said Jiriaya.

"We've got his old headband and we've also got his shirt we hope he's alright" said Kiba showing Jiriaya the items.

"Jiriaya-sir-um-what-k-kind-of-e-e-e-g-g is that?" asked Hinata who had to walk around the now decaying bodies.

"It's a Bykochu beetle egg, once it hatches it'll lead us right to Naruto" said Jiriaya placing Naruto's headband within the cage.

"Now then as for this shirt it was Naruto's but he wasn't attacked if that's what you're thinking" said Jiriaya examining the shirt.

"How can you be sure?" asked Hinata anxiously

"Because if he was attacked by a ninja there would be blood on the shirt, and if he were attacked by a wild animal it is most likely the. Tares would be jagged rather than clean ripped like they are the only thing that I can think of is he out grew it" said Jiriaya flatly.

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder clapped the area the ninja's quickly set up camp and waited out the rain and the soon to hatch beetle.

* * *

Naruto will be found in the next chapter, but will he be friendly to them or will they all die?


	4. Please Come Home Naruto

Here's the newest chap I think i'm going to put these up on a weekly basis now

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_It's a Bykochu beetle egg, once it hatches it'll lead us right to Naruto" said Jiriaya placing Naruto's headband within the cage._

"_Now then as for this shirt it was Naruto's but he wasn't attacked if that's what you're thinking" said Jiriaya examining the shirt._

"_How can you be sure?" asked Hinata anxiously _

"_Because if he was attacked by a ninja there would be blood on the shirt, and if he were attacked by a wild animal it is most likely the. Tares would be jagged rather than clean ripped like they are the only thing that I can think of is he out grew it" said Jiriaya flatly._

_  
Suddenly a loud boom of thunder clapped the area the ninja's quickly set up camp and waited out the rain and the soon to hatch beetle._

***

The four ninja's watch with baited breath, as the egg that Jiriaya had found started to split open revealing a slimy tan worm.

"Excellent" said Jiriaya with a grin

"That's the beetle that will find Naruto" said Kiba choking back a laugh.

"No, you idiot this is only its lava stage it will soon enter its pupa stage" said Jiriaya as the worm had already formed a wall of silk around it.

"H-h-h-o-o-o-w-w-w m-m-m-u-u-u-u-ch l-l-l-o-o-o-n-n-n-g-g-g-e-e-e-r?" asked Hinata

"Well under normal circumstances it normally takes a full day for a Bykochu to mature" said Jiriaya examining the pupa.

"Jiriaya I have a question, why don't you summon the death toad more often instead of Gamabunta?" asked Kakashi.

"Simple while Gamabunta is by all rights the Boss Toad and his chakra is far superior to the death toads, he doesn't require payment" said Jiriaya.

"You pay the death toad?" said Kakashi

Jiriaya nodded

"It's just like when a ninja is asked to go on a mission only instead he's a toad" said Jiriaya.

"What does he ask for flies?" said Kiba as he absentmindedly stroked Akamaru's head

"No, he asks for money the price depends on how many people he gets to kill" said Jiriaya.

"Sounds like the toad version of Naruto" said Kiba as Akamaru lifted his head from the ground and rested it on his lap.

"In a sense he is like Naruto, I suppose" said Jiriaya laughing

***

Deep within the forest a few miles from where the group rested, a ninja stared into a bowl of water that showed the four of them.

He was wearing a dark blue bandana over his hear his face was covered in a dark blue mask that was curled into a smile.

His green eyes watched the group from within the bowl as the water swirled

"Yes, show me where the Kyuubi's container is" said the man as the group waited for the egg to hatch.

***

The group sat around the cage that held the Bykochu pupa, it soon started to split then a long trunk like nose poked out of the hardened silk like substance.

Then a head with two dark blue eyes that looked like, it was taken off of a rhinoceros beetle appeared.

Then a body that looked like it was off of a cockroach pulled itself from within the cocoon it took a whiff of Naruto's head band as soon as it drew breath.

Then it opened its wings and tried to fly off only to meet the lid that kept it in place

Jiriaya looked to the other three who each gave him a nod to go ahead.

He then pulled off the lid and released the beetle that took off into the forest followed closely by the four ninja's.

***

They followed the beetle for hours before it finally came to a small house that was well protected by an array of traps, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu.

The group with the help of Hinata's Byakugan carefully avoided all of the traps then they reached the house.

It was a small log cabin with a rock chimney that was held together by a mixture of mud, grass, and straw.

The group cautiously walked closer to the door Kakashi raised his hand to knock on the door when it burst open.

***

'At last now I will have my vengeance upon him for what he did to my team' thought the stranger as he dumped the water onto.

The ground then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, a sinister laugh echoed throughout the area as he headed towards Naruto's house.

***

The door opened to reveal a boy about sixteen years old his blonde hair was long and sticking out on end.

He wasn't wearing a shirt showing his well toned abs and chest his arms were as large as small coconuts.

He had a pair of loose fitting black sweatpants, a pair of blue toeless sandals he had a compound-bow slung across his back.

With a quiver of arrows strapped to his hip with a belt his face had three whisker marks on each cheek, two deep blue eyes.

A look of a calm surprise, showed upon his face

"Well Team 8, Jiriaya what brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, we've been sent to find you" said Kiba excitedly

"So the council finally decided to end my existence" said Naruto coldly.

"No, Naruto its nothing like that on the contrary" said Kakashi pulling out a scroll and handing it to him.

"The council will grant you amnesty, if you return to the village and become a ninja of Konoha once again" said Kakashi.

Naruto who had been reading the scroll started to laugh

"Tsunade the Legendary Sucker is the Hokage my how the mighty have fallen" said Naruto rolling up the scroll.

"So they want me back and with a rank up to boot" said Naruto Kakashi nodded

Naruto threw him the scroll

"Thanks but no thanks I've given up being a ninja" said Naruto

This caused everyone around him to haves shocked looks on their faces.

"Naruto you can't be serious" said Kiba

"And why is that?" asked Naruto crossing his arms

"B-because," said Kiba unable to find a suitable reason.

"N-N-N-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-u-u-u-t-t-t-o t-t-the-v-v-illage n-e-e-ds y-you" said Hinata

"Hinata, even if I wanted to comeback I wouldn't be able to pass any ninja trials I haven't practiced any Ninjutsu in six years" said Naruto.

"We could help you, train you back to the way you used to be" said Kiba enthusiastically

Naruto sighed

"Kiba the reason I haven't trained is because I have no wish to return" said Naruto.

"What's the Kyuubi have to say about all of this" asked Jiriaya

"The last time we spoke was the day I left; he said I should go back and destroy everyone in the village. But I knew that it wouldn't do any good to destroy the village what would it bring me if I destroyed so the day I left was the day I washed my hands of the Village of Konoha" said Naruto turning to close the door.

He then turned back to the group of ninja's

"Sorry I'd invite you in but I'm going to get some food for the next few days and I don't know when I'll be back" said Naruto walking away.

When two kunai landed at his feet a ninja dressed in a black stealth suit appeared before them.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I've been sent by the Village Hidden in the Sound with an offer for you to join us" said the Ninja holding out a scroll identical to the one Kakashi sent him.

"But since you're no longer willing to be a ninja I've also been ordered to kill you" said the ninja drawing several kunai from a leg holster.

Naruto sighed

"Just don't harm them" he said as he stretched his arms out wide this caused the ninja to laugh

"Just don't harm them" he said in a mocking tone.

"I think after I kill you I'll kill them just because you asked me not to" said the ninja as a smile curled under his mask.

Naruto, smiled

"I don't think they'll let you" said Naruto not moving the ninja yelled in rage then threw the kunai at Naruto.

He closed his eyes expecting the feeling of pain that comes from being hit by a razor sharp kunai.

Instead he heard the sound of clinking metal he opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Naruto get out of here we'll cover you" said Kakashi

Naruto laughed

"Kakashi why don't you four go back to the village and you" he said pointing to the Sound ninja

"You can die".

As he said this a red aura surrounded his body causing everyone but the Sound ninja to back away.

Naruto then ran towards the ninja and in a blinding speed shot arrow, after arrow at the ninja pining him against a tree.

With an arrow in his palms, and feet the ninja left out a cry from the pain that was racing through his body.

His eyes were wide with fear,

"What are you?" said the ninja

_**"I'm your worst nightmare" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_.

He then drew a clawed hand and thrust it threw the ninja's chest crushing his heart the ninja's blood flowed down the bark of the tree.

In red streams as if the tree were actually crying, Naruto then pulled out his blood covered hand gave it a sharp jerk causing the.

Blood and gore to splatter from his hand onto the ground as the red chakra reseeded from his body.

He started to breath heavily,

"Haven't…done…that…for...awhile" he puffed.

Then he pulled his arrows from the ninja's limbs allowing the body to hit the ground with a soft thud.

He then turned to the group behind him

"I'll say it again I'm not a ninja anymore" he then turned and walked into the forest leaving the group staring in awe.

***

"Well what do we do now?" asked Kiba sitting on Naruto's porch

"We wait for him to comeback" said Kakashi leaning against a tree.

"B-b-b-but-h-h-h-he-s-s-s-said t-that he w-w-wasn't –g-g-gonna come with us" said Hinata.

"Yeah and he also said that he hadn't practiced Ninjutsu since he left" said Kiba

"Kiba that little display right there should have showed you that Naruto hasn't stopped his training" said Jiriaya in an annoyed tone.

Kiba only stared at the spot, were the corpse now lay

"If that wasn't a thousandth of the power he's more than likely obtained I'll eat my books" said Jiriaya.

***

Naruto walked silently through the forest his foot steps were silent thanks to his many years of training as a ninja he could smell a deer.

Not to far from where he was standing he jumped to a tree branch that was at least twenty feet in the air he slowed his breath to nearly nothing as he approached his target.

It was a large doe, Naruto drew an arrow onto his bow he then left it fly the arrow hit the deer killing her instantly.

Naruto then dropped to the area he then pulled out a six inch knife and began to gut the deer after he finished.

He picked the doe up as if she weight next to nothing then walked back to his house a large grin on his face from the satisfaction of a kill.

He suddenly fell on all fours clutching his heart as a pain shot through it, the red chakra from early began to engulf him as.

Two tails formed behind him, he looked at his arms to see thick red fur start to cover them he closed his eyes and the red chakra and the fur disappeared.

He started to breath heavily as the warm air filled his lungs with dust from the ground

'Damn it' he thought as he dug his fingers into the dirt

His breathing started to become slow and steady as his body stopped aching.

He then got to his feet and dusted himself off, he turned to the gutted doe picked it up and walked back to his house hoping that they had left.

***

Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi, and Jiriaya scanned the area for any sign of Naruto's return, there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes.

Then Naruto come through with a large doe thrown over his back

"See you guys are still here" he said in an irritated tone.

"Naruto we need you to comeback with us" said Hinata without a single stutter which surprised everyone but Naruto.

"Sorry Lady Hyuga but the Naruto you knew is no more" said Naruto walking behind his cabin they followed him.

"Naruto surely you don't want to continue living in this dump" said Jiriaya looking the house over.

"Why not it's better than what I used to live in" said Naruto coldly as he started to skin the deer a foul stench filled the air.

As he sliced the tarsal glands of the deer then he grabbed its neck and started to twist it a sickening crunch was heard as it snapped off.

He then threw the head and skin into a fire pit that was beside him he then hung the deer on a nearby tree to allow the blood to drip onto the ground.

"That's gonna take a bit but the fish, and tenderloins should be alright" he said as he cut large pieces of meat from within the deer.

Anyone for some supper?" he asked turning to the ninjas as he walked to his house they entered to see a single room.

With a small bed that was made of a few long tree branches, a stone fire place and a table with a couple of chairs.

"Sorry I don't get much company coming through here" said Naruto pulling out a pan and a grate from under his bed.

He then placed the grate inside the fireplace then he walked back outside and came back in with an arm load of wood.

He placed the wood underneath the grate then he grabbed a can and a box of matches from beside the fireplace.

He lit a match then placed it under the wood within seconds it burst into flames

"Encase you're wondering why I didn't use any kindling to start the fire it's because I soak the wood in fat" said Naruto. He then placed the pan on the grate then opened the can in his hand then he scooped out some fat and threw it onto the pan.

He pulled out his knife and chopped the tenderloins into smaller pieces and threw them onto the pan once the fat had melted.

Soon the smell of frying deer meat filled the cabin once he was sure the meat was cooked he placed the pan onto the table a low hissing sound.

Was heard as the hot metal touched the wood

"Eat as much as you want" said Naruto helping himself to some of the meat.

The others nodded in agreement then they each took a piece of meat and bit into it their eyes popped open.

"Naruto since when can you cook?" said Jiriaya after he'd swallowed his bite of meat

"Since I was born" said Naruto helping himself to another piece of meat.

They stared at him knowing what he'd meant with those words, after they had finished eating Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto are you going to comeback with us?" asked Kakashi

Naruto sighed

"For the last time Kakashi I will not return to the village" said Naruto.

"They we'll have to bring you back by force" said Kiba getting to his feet

Naruto sighed

"If we must do this could we please do it outside I don't want my furniture to be destroyed" said Naruto grabbing the pan and setting it underneath his bed again.

They all nodded in agreement then walked outside the cabin Naruto, then led them to a small clearing not to far from his house.

He walked to one side wile the others staid behind he then turned to face them he glared at them as his once blue eyes turned.

Blood red, his whisker marks had become more defined his canines grew past his lips his fingernails became sharp and claw like.

The red chakra covered his body as four tails appeared behind him; this gave everyone a bit of a shock.

_**  
"What's the matter you surprised that I haven't transformed yet?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"He's master the fourth tail" said Jiriaya to any one in particular

Naruto fell on all fours as another tail formed behind him.

His skin suddenly turned bright red as thick fur covered him his ears lengthened into two long fox ears.

His hands had become claws his chakra tails had become real tails black rings encircled his now slanted eyes.

The vertical pupils stared angrily at the ninja's standing before him

"_**Remember when I said I hadn't practiced Ninjutsu for the last four years that's because I've been learning to control the Kyuubi" said Kyuubi-Naruto who looked like a miniature Five-Tailed Fox.**_

_**

* * *

**_I would like to thank all of those who've read reviewed and added to their alerts lists


	5. The Five Tailed Fox

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and added to their faves list

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Then we'll have to bring you back by force" said Kiba getting to his feet_

_Naruto sighed _

"_If we must do this could we please do it outside I don't want my furniture to be destroyed" said Naruto grabbing the pan and setting it underneath his bed again._

_They all nodded in agreement then walked outside the cabin Naruto, then led them to a small clearing not to far from his house._

_He walked to one side wile the others staid behind he then turned to face them he glared at them as his once blue eyes turned._

_Blood red, his whisker marks had become more defined his canines grew past his lips his fingernails became sharp and claw like._

_The red chakra covered his body as four tails appeared behind him; this gave everyone a bit of a shock._

_**  
"What's the matter you surprised that I haven't transformed yet?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

_  
"He's master the fourth tail" said Jiriaya to any one in particular_

_Naruto fell on all fours as another tail formed behind him._

_His skin suddenly turned bright red as thick fur covered him his ears lengthened into two long fox ears._

_His hands had become claws his chakra tails had become real tails black rings encircled his now slanted eyes._

_The vertical pupils stared angrily at the ninja's standing before him_

"_**Remember when I said I hadn't practiced Ninjutsu for the last four years that's because I've been learning to control the Kyuubi" said Kyuubi-Naruto who looked like a miniature Five-Tailed Fox.**_

***

The power that flowed off of Kyuubi-Naruto caused the air to heat up rapidly as if someone had made a giant bonfire.

The grass around him became dry and scorched as if it had been through a three month drought the grass.

Beneath his fox feet started to issue small wisps of black smoke as his chakra burned the ground, he looked upon his former team.

As a smile curled upon his snout showing rows of jagged sharp teeth, this caused his former teammates to back away slowly.

"Naruto" said Hinata in a whisper like tone this caused one of the fox's ears to twitch slightly.

"_**What's the matter Hinata are you scared?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto**_

Hinata backed away slowly as Kyuubi-Naruto advanced closer to his prey the ground hissed as steam issued from beneath his paws.

Leaving behind black paw prints, he soon came upon the four ninja's all of whom showed fear through their eyes.

Kakashi pulled up his head band to reveal his Sharingan eye

"Naruto please just come back to the village quietly we don't want to fight you" said Kakashi.

At these words Jiriaya stepped forwards

"Naruto, if you wish to fight then I shall be your first opponent" said Jiriaya in a serious tone that was unfitting to him.

"_**Alright Sanin you shall be the first to die!" said Kyuubi-Naruto in the maniacal tone that they had heard many times before in their younger days.**_

Jiriaya got into a fighting stance as Kyuubi-Naruto ran towards him at a speed that even the Sharingan couldn't follow.

Jiriaya's saucer sized eyes looked to his now mangled right arm that was now covered in blood that dripped from his finger tips.

"_**What's the matter Sanin to fast for you?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto from behind Jiriaya his hot breath washed over the back of his neck causing his hair to stand on end.**_

"Here allow me to slow down for you" said Kyuubi-Naruto appearing in front of the Sanin his tails swished through the air with anticipation.

The air around Jiriaya began to shiver then a vortex appeared before him

"_**Wind Style: Wind Blade Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto with out a single hand sign.**_

Jiriaya suddenly fell like his skin was on fire as it was violently sliced open from an invisible blade.

After the Jutsu was finished he fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood he raised his head painfully to look at the fox creature.

"Jiriaya you were my sensei and one of the few people who were kind to me for that I shall make your death quick" said Kyuubi-Naruto raising his right claw.

Then he pierced Jiriaya's heart, the fox stared frowning at the now dead Jiriaya then he was covered in a cloud of smoke and turned into a rock.

'_**Very clever Jiriaya'**_ thought Kyuubi-Naruto as a small smirk appeared on his face; he then turned to face a nearby tree.

_**  
"Earth Style: Earth Whirlpool Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto without any hand signs again**_.

Suddenly the ground around the tree began to twist as it sucked the tree down until only the top branches were sticking out.

The branches suddenly turned into Jiriaya's head

"_**Very cleaver Jiriaya, but not cleaver enough you see the Kyuubi has the ability to see threw Jutsu's like Genjutsu and Transformation Jutsu" sad Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

The air around Jiriaya's head started to swirl

"_**I haven't got to use this Jutsu for a wile, Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

Jiriaya soon started to gasp for air, and then a small pop was heard as his head exploded sending blood all over the area.

"No, Naruto" said Hinata as tears ran hot down her face and dripped onto the grass she then fell to the ground shaking.

Her body was full to exploding with fear

"What a waist" said Kyuubi-Naruto shaking his head as he turned to Team 8.

"This all could've been avoided if you four would have just left me alone" said Kyuubi-Naruto walking towards the group.

***

Tsunade who was hidden behind a mountain of paper work was looking at a very old photo album from the time when she herself was a Genin.

She took a sip from her tea as she did a small drop fell unto Jiriaya's face smearing it to the point it wasn't recognizable.

'Could this be an ill omen?' she thought as she carefully tried to clean the tea from the photo.

***

Team 8 watched in horror as the fox advanced towards them fear laid heavily upon them to the point that they couldn't move.

'We're going to die' thought Kiba as he felt Akamaru shake behind him

"_**I'm going to give you three one last chance to leave now before I kill you" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

Nobody moved from where they were standing, Kyuubi-Naruto sighed

"_**You three were my most precious people I will make your deaths quick" said Kyuubi-Naruto as he advanced towards the group.**_

When he felt a sharp pain in his chest he fell to the ground clutching his heart a burst of red chakra exploded from his body.

***

"Lady Tsunade, Team 8 has been gone for too long its time to send a search team to find them" said Shizune.

"I know Shizune but the problem is there isn't anyone left in the village to go and search for them" said Tsunade.

"What about asking the Sand for help?"

"They've already sent many of their own ninja into battle there ain't no way they'll send a group to go and look for three of our own" said Tsunade.

"Actually the Kazekage asked if Naruto had been found not to long ago" said Shizune

"Why would the Kazekage care as to whether or not we've found Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"He, didn't say although he did get an evil glint in his eye" said Shizune

"Well if he wants to send his own team to find him then by all means we'll hire him" said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" said Shizune she then walked out the door and disappeared Tsunade turned to the window that showed the Hokage Monument.

'They did some nice work with my face' she thought as she gaze blankly at the mountain that now had her face added to it.

***

The chakra that exploded from Kyuubi-Naruto was intense enough to cause some of the grass around him to catch fire.

Hinata, Kiba, and Kakashi were starting to boil from the heat of the chakra

"What's going on" asked Kiba as Kyuubi-Naruto roared from the pain in his chest.

"I'm not sure Kiba" said Kakashi holding up his arms to block the heat.

Hinata didn't know what was making her do it nor did she know why, but in spite of the overwhelming heat she moved forwards.

The red chakra licked her face and cloths scolding her cloths and exposed skin then healed the skin only seconds later.

She endured the pain like it wasn't really there and just kept walking towards the giant roaring fox.

Naruto whom had his eyes closed in an attempt to block out the pain hadn't noticed Hinata standing only a few feet away from him.

Soon she was right beside him her burns kept appearing and healing over and over again she then raised a badly burned hand.

And placed it on his head, Kyuubi-Naruto shivered slightly her touch seamed to have surprised him.

Naruto started to stop shivering as the chakra reseeded to within the seal leaving only the five tailed fox.

Who looked up at Hinata angrily he then smirked slightly and opened his mouth, Kakashi had only seconds to act as he ran towards.

Hinata and pulled her away just as a beam of red chakra shot from his mouth grazing Kakashi's back.

Once they were back beside Kiba, Kakashi fell to his knees as pain beyond measure shot threw his body.

From where the chakra had hit him

"_**Oh come now Kakashi it would've been quick" said Kyuubi-Naruto manically**_.

He started to glow again as small orbs of red chakra appeared above him Kyuubi-Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed one wile the other five floated near the tips of his tails.

Then Kyuubi-Naruto's entire body expanded to the point he couldn't move, the balls of chakra that floated above him.

Was each the size of a child's power wheels (I don't own them either) then Naruto opened his mouth as a beam of red chakra shot from it.

Four more beams shot from the balls of chakra that floated above him, the beams met and became a giant beam that could've destroyed even Orochimaru's strongest.

Barriers and him along with them, the three ninja's closed their eyes as they felt the heat from the chakra, as it came closer.

But the pain never came they opened their eyes to see they weren't dead, but they were surrounded by what appeared to be a mountain of sandstone.

"_**So Shakaku we meet again" said Kyuubi-Naruto as he stared at a man with dark red heir the Kajit for love was tattooed to his forehead.**_

A giant gourd was strapped to his back, he wore a red and brown shirt with black pants his eyes had dark circles around them.

Indicating that he'd had very little to no sleep for a great degree of time

"Uzumaki you must return to your village, they need your help" said Gaara in his usual monotone voice.

"_**Explain this to me Shakaku why are you helping these retched low life's they are inferior to us" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"Uzumaki I've learned the true value of life from our fight four years ago you yourself once knew of that value" said Gaara in the same monotone voice.

"_**Humph, living with the humans has made you soft Gaara, you've forgotten what its like to have a heart of a beast" said Kyuubi-Naruto with relish.**_

"No, Uzumaki I have not forgotten what it is like to truly be one with your demon, its maddening, you yourself must feel the pain of merging with your demonic counter part" said Gaara.

"_**There is nothing gained without a little pain" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

"No, Uzumaki there are many things that don't require pain in order to be gained like the love of another" said Gaara rubbing his thumb over what appeared to be a ring.

"_**So the mighty Shakaku has become a humans pet" said Kyuubi-Naruto spitting on the ground.**_

"Uzumaki I understand better than anyone in this forest the pain you've gone through, but know this if you allow it to the pain will drive you mad. Then you will truly turn into a monster just as I was before I fought with you, know this Naruto even a child can be brave when faced with a monster" said Gaara.

"_**Let me guess Shakaku, you've got an actual apprentice" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a semi-mocking tone.**_

"She was the only one of thirty to allow me to train her in the ways of ninja" said Gaara

"_**And let me guess you found love the most pitiful of all human emotions" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"Uzumaki you yourself once knew love isn't love what drove you to allow the Kyuubi to take control of your body the day we fought?" asked Gaara.

"_**Shakaku what you say is true I used to know love until the village that I had sworn to protect banished me then threw a party to celebrate my leaving" said Kyuubi-Naruto bitterly as he turned his attention to the pillar of sandstone that hid his team.**_

"_**They were among the ones who celebrated" said Kyuubi-Naruto bitterly as tears streaked his fur covered face.**_

"Uzumaki you still know love why not give them another chance?" said Gaara

"_**Shakaku I no longer know love all I know is fear, hate, and death" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"Then I have no choice but to show you the power that you once possessed the day we fought" said Gaara.

As sand began to encircle his body Kyuubi-Naruto's tails twitched with the anticipation of anther kill this time he'd make sure Shakaku was dead.

* * *

Naruto vs Shakaku round 3 and to The Mad Tsuchikage I hope you like the newest death toll its only just begun


	6. The Return of the Fox

The battle continues will Naruto kill his former teammates find out now.

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Uzumaki you still know love why not give them another chance?" said Gaara_

"_**Shakaku I no longer know love all I know is fear, hate, and death" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"_Then I have no choice but to show you the power that you once possessed the day we fought" said Gaara._

_  
As sand began to encircle his body Kyuubi-Naruto's tails twitched with the anticipation of anther kill this time he'd make sure Shakaku was dead._

***

Kyuubi-Naruto left out a low growl as he circled the Sand Demons vessel his tails swished through the air.

As they anticipated his next kill Gaara stared at the fox with little interest as if he were nothing but a normal animal.

"_**What's the matter Shukaku afraid?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto**_

"I do not wish to fight with you Uzumaki" said Gaara as sand started to flow like a brown ribbon from the gourd.

"But I will not allow you to harm these three" said Gaara as the sand surrounded him taking the form of a mini-Shukaku.

The fox rushed at the sand demon and sliced down with his razor sharp claws, the claws caused the sand to turn to glass as blood poured from the wounds.

Gaara yelled in pain as he staggered away from the fox, his single tail swished the ground he looked up to see Kyuubi-Naruto was starting.

To charge up the chakra blast he raised a giant wall of sand to block the attack only to find the attack had never come.

A small chill ran down his back as the temperature started to rise behind him like someone had placed a heater behind him.

He turned to see Kyuubi-Naruto with a gaping wide mouth the last thing he saw was a flash of red light as the chakra blast hit him.

Obliterating all traces of his existence Kyuubi-Naruto howled with delight as the sand wall in front of him crumbled to the ground.

***

Hinata, Kakashi, and Kiba watched with worried looks as the sandstone started to fall apart around them. Soon they were covered in very fine sand they brushed it off to see that Kyuubi-Naruto was still alive.

A smirk appeared on his snout

"_**Now Kakashi lets see if your famous Sharingan eye can keep up with me" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_.

Kakashi stepped forwards taking a kunai from his pouch taking a defensive stance only to find the sand that was lying on the ground.

Kyuubi-Naruto's tails swished with anticipation

"_**So Shukaku you managed to survive, let me guess you used a sand-clone" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

The ground around them began to shudder as a giant raccoon like creature appeared from behind the trees which it was now towering over. Gaara was hidden from view by the sand that the raccoon was made from

"_**Yahooo! Its so good to be free!" shouted Shukaku.**_

"_**So Shukaku you learned what happens to those who get in my way" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"_**Kyuubi, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born" said Shukaku as he preformed a single hand sign.**_

"_**Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu" said Shukaku as he jumped into the air and opened his mouth allowing large blasts of air to fly from it.**_

Kyuubi-Naruto dodged them with relative ease his tails swished like a dog's does when it's playing with its master.

"_**Come now Shukaku you've got to have something new" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a mocking tone that also showed he was board.**_

The Sand Demon merely smirked as he landed onto the ground causing it to shake from his impact.

"_**Alright Kyuubi here's something you've never seen before" said Shukaku enraged now.**_

"_**Sand Style: Sand Volcano Jutsu!" shouted Shukaku, Kyuubi-Naruto smirked as a small mountain appeared before him.**_

His smirk quickly faded as sand shot from atop the mountain raining down on him and the Konoha Ninja's coving them.

In sand Kyuubi-Naruto ran to his former teammates then shouted

"_**Fire Style: Fox Flame"**_

He opened his jaws as a bright green flame shot from it like that from a jet it caused the falling sand to turn to glass instantly forming a protective barrier around them.

Shukaku unknowing as to what was going on started to laugh as he watched Kyuubi-Naruto and his former teammates become buried alive in sand.

Suddenly the sand burst into flames before the mighty sand demon who had no look of surprise as the sand then turned to glass.

Showing that not even the mighty Kyuubi survived the attack, he left out a yell of triumph until he heard.

"_**Fire Demon Style: Flaming Armor Jutsu"**_

A bright light emanated from within the glass covered area then it exploded turning into dust as a glowing red Five-Tailed Fox stood before.  
The group of worried looking Konoha Shinobi

"_**The gloves are off Shukaku, now you're playing with fire and trust me you will get burned" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a growl.**_

As he walked onto the glass covered ground causing it to leave behind a molten paw print, his bright orange fur crackled.

As if it were a log on the fire his once red eyes were now pupiless slanted orange orbs,

"_**Fox Demon Style: Kyuubi Fox Fire" growled Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

He started to glow bright green as the flames changed color then the Kyuubi opened his mouth as a small orb appeared in his gaping jaws.

The orb then exploded from within his mouth with only one exit it shot towards the sand demon the red chakra beam combined with the green flames that.  
Shrouded Kyuubi-Naruto's mouth making it even more destructive then before Shukaku could do nothing but watch as the beam hit him.

Causing him to turn into a solid mass of glass then he exploded sending glass chunks the size of house's flying throughout the area.

The green glowing fox advanced upon the lifeless form that was Gaara his chest was rising slightly to show he was still alive just.

Unconscious Kyuubi-Naruto smirked as he stopped glowing his fur was once again scarlet red.

But that too was changing as it began to reseed into his skin the hair atop his head turned brighter until it was blonde.

His red eyes turned bright blue once again as his tails turned back into four chakra shrouds then they too dissipated.

Naruto stood before the Konoha ninja a normal human again with a smirk on his face he then looked to his right to see Temari and Kankuro awaiting to attack him.

"You two can stand down I'm not going to kill him" said Naruto who started to sweat heavily his breath became raspy.

He then turned to a nearby tree

"You can come out now Jiriaya" said Naruto looking to see the stunned looks on the faces of the Konoha Ninja's as.

Jiriaya came from the tree's bark his head still on his shoulders and he looked like he was about ready to bust a gut.

"What but how when?" was all Kiba managed to get out

"It's…a…long…" Naruto tried to finish before he fell to the ground unconscious Jiriaya knelt down and lifted his former pupil onto his shoulder.

He then beckoned Team 8 to fallow him back to Naruto's cabin, once inside Jiriaya carefully laid Naruto on the bed.

"I've told you before not to over do it you're still getting use to that form let alone that technique" said Jiriaya taking one of the chairs from the table and sitting down.

"Uh um Jiriaya sir um w-w-what's g-g-g-going o-o-o-on?" asked Hinata timidly, Jiriaya sighed.

"First off please don't call me sir it makes me feel old, and second I can only tell you bits and pieces Naruto will have to fill in the rest when he wakes up.

But here's what I know, I found Naruto about eight months after he was exiled I brought him here and started to train him to control the Kyuubi's power.

So I've been helping him develop the power over the years but it hasn't been completely successful as of yet, as for the guy Naruto killed he was an assassin. He had the ability to change into a person so well the he could copy their very sent. That's why not even you or Akamaru could tell the difference Kiba, when you came to the cabin I was out on a spy mission for the Hokage. I was on my way back when I spotted Naruto carrying a deer over his shoulders, the look of surprise was something to behold. Until he told me that there was someone pretending to be me I told him he should wait it out and see what the guy would try to do.

This is where you loose me he told me to hide in the clearing where he'd just fought you guys"

"Then why didn't he say anything to us" asked Kiba indignantly

"Because he wasn't sure if you three were the real you or just imposter's I think Kakashi's Sharingan is what told him for sure" said Jiriaya nodding to Kakashi.

"B-b-but i-if N-N-Naruto r-r-realized we a-a-are t-t-the r-r-r-real us w-w-w-why d-d-d-didn't h-he s-s-stop f-f-f-fighting" asked Hinata.

Jiriaya sighed again

"This is where things get complicated; you see wile Naruto is in his right state of mind when he is transformed. He doesn't exactly have total control over the beast within and I think that he might actually be merging with him" said Jiriaya.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi in a serious tone

"Did you notice during the fight that Naruto seamed to be having a pain in his chest right about where his heart is?" asked Jiriaya.

They all nodded

"Well that is a tell tail sign of what may be happening, it appears that few Jinchuuriki truly master or merge with their demonic tenants. But a select few have and I believe that Naruto might be on his way to merging completely with the Kyuubi" said Jiriaya.

"What will happen if he does?" asked Kiba nervously

"Oh don't worry his looks won't change much, he'll just look like a pro-football player" said Jiriaya (American Football).

"Then what's there to worry about?" asked Kiba

"Naruto could be lost to us" said Kakashi sternly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata with a worried tone in her voice

"Well you see while there maybe few who completely merge with their beast within there are even fewer who actually retain their humanity" said Jiriaya.

A low grunt was heard causing everyone in the room to turn to the bed to see Naruto was getting himself to a sitting position.

"And that is why I will not go back to the village" said Naruto he then left out a low grown as he clutched his chest.

The Kyuubi's red chakra started to pour from his body as the red fur began to appear on his skin.

Naruto closed his eyes as the pain intensified Jiriaya placed a small paper seal on his forehead causing the chakra to reseed into the seal.

Naruto's breaths were heavy and fast like someone who is hyperventilating,

"Easy Naruto slow and deep" said Jiriaya rubbing his back.

Naruto nodded as his breath started to ease up slightly at first then he clutched his chest again as another wave of chakra enveloped his body.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and left out a cry that sounded almost demonic, his canines had become fangs his once blue eyes had turned blood red.

His pupils had become vertical slits Jiriaya pulled out another tag and placed it on his forehead.

Naruto took in bucketfuls of air as his features returned to normal

"Their getting worse" muttered Jiriaya.

"What…are…we…going…to…do" panted Naruto

"You are going to lie down and rest, as for what we'll do I'm not sure yet" said Jiriaya.

He then turned to Kakashi

"Naruto being the way he is has also come at a most inopportune time I've reason to believe that Orochimaru is still alive" said Jiriaya.

This caused everyone but Naruto to have a look of absolute shock upon their faces

"But how the Third killed him didn't he?" asked Kiba.

"That I believe is wrong the Third didn't kill Orochimaru but a man that was trained under Orochimaru, so that he would know his Jutsu's habits and what have you" said Jiriaya.

"So who do you think it was that switched places with Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi

"To that end I have no idea, but I'm also not entirely sure that Orochimaru is alive, like I said it's just a rumor that's been going around" said Jiriaya.

"From our reports the only real power the sound has is Sasuke" said Kakashi

"The Uchiha survivor?" said Naruto.

"The one and only" said Kiba

Naruto stared at the ceiling for a few minutes digesting what he'd just heard then he got to a sitting position again.

"Kakashi sensei is the village really serious about taking me back?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Naruto they agreed unanimously" said Kakashi.

Naruto stood up then knelt down under his bed and pulled out a small trunk he opened it to reveal an array of ninja tools.

As well as a red and black long (Think the Shippuuden coat he wears only red and black) sleeve shirt that looked as if it hadn't ever been worn; he pulled that out to reveal a pair of black pants with a red stripe going down the sides.

"Never thought I'd have to use these again" he said more to himself then anyone else as he set the pants on his bed.

He then did a set of hand signs and he disappeared from view for a few seconds once he reappeared he was wearing the cloths that he'd pulled out.

He then pulled out a kunai holster and strapped it to his right leg then he filled it with the kunai and shuriken that were in the trunk.

He then replaced the trunk and turned to his team

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'd strongly advise against this Naruto you're in no condition to travel especially after your fight with the Sand Demon" said Jiriaya.

"I'll be fine Jiriaya sensei" said Naruto giving him a cheshire grin causing Jiriaya to sigh

"If you say so kid" was all he said.

They turned to the door and headed out to the village of Konoha unbeknownst to them they were being followed.

By a pair of dark brown eyes and a pair of black one the figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds covering them.

"After all these years we've finally found him" said one of the men

"Yes, our search has come to an end" said the other as they watched the group of Konoha Ninja's head into the forest.

***

Team 8 arrived in the village with two Sand Ninja and one Kazekage

"Wow Gaara you're the Kage of your village" said Naruto in utter amazement as they walked towards the Hokage Tower.

Gaara merely nodded his body ached from the battle that he'd had with Naruto only a few hours ago.

Naruto then looked the village over, a stern look glazed over his face

"Place hasn't changed much" he said as he got several death glares from the villagers that noticed he was back.

***

They reached the Hokage's tower with out incident, much to the rest of Team Eight's surprise Naruto didn't try to kill the villager's when they threw rocks at him.

He seamed to have become more tolerant to their onslaughts than he'd been when he was younger although he assured them.

That if they harmed anyone of the people near him they would've died, this told them that his killer intent was still there.

They soon reached the brown door that lead to the Third Hokage's office it now belonged to the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto knocked on the door only to be greeted with

"Go away!" from a female voice.

"Uh Team 8 returning with news on Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"Oh well come in and speak quieter!" shouted the woman.

Naruto and company walked into the room to find that it hadn't changed one bit accept that there was a woman with long blond hair.

That hung in two pig tails behind her back wearing a green robe with the kajit for sucker on the back she had a grey shirt that seamed to be tight particularly in the chest area.

She wore blue shin length pants with sandal style high heals she looked like a woman that wasn't much older than twenty-five or twenty-eight.

"So how did it go?" asked Tsunade

Kakashi stepped forwards with a young man as tall as he was he was wearing a red and black long sleeve shirt with black pants that had a red stripe going down the sides.

His blond hair was spiked like it had never been combed his entire life he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

'He looks just like the fourth' thought Tsunade

* * *

I would like to thank all the people who've reviewed and added to their fav's lists


	7. The 6th Tail

I hope y'all like this chapter

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Naruto and company walked into the room to find that it hadn't changed one bit accept that there was a woman with long blond hair._

_That hung in two pig tails behind her back wearing a green robe with the kajit for sucker on the back she had a grey shirt that seamed to be tight particularly in the chest area._

_She wore blue shin length pants with sandal style high heals she looked like a woman that wasn't much older than twenty-five or twenty-eight._

"_So how did it go?" asked Tsunade _

_Kakashi stepped forwards with a young man as tall as he was he was wearing a red and black long sleeve shirt with black pants that had a red stripe going down the sides._

_His blond hair was spiked like it had never been combed his entire life he had three whisker marks on each cheek._

'_He looks just like the fourth' thought Tsunade_

***

"So you're the infamous Naruto Uzumaki" said Tsunade pulling out Naruto's papers

"Yes, ma'am" he said with a nod.

"It say's here that you've got a real nasty temper Mr. Uzumaki, is this true?" asked Tsunade glaring at his as if daring him to lie.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a huge cheshire grin appeared on his face

"Well, uh eh, I guess you could say I did" said Naruto.

"What do you mean, did?" asked Tsunade glaring at him darkly, Naruto suddenly had a backlash of long forgotten memories.

Of what the people of this village had done to him in the past, the more he looked at the older woman the more memories he retrieved.

His facial expression instantly changed, he now showed a mixture of hate and anger as he stared back into the dark brown eyes of the Hokage.

His own bright blue one's flashed another color for a brief moment then it wasn't seen again.

"Naruto is something wrong?" asked Tsunade with as much care as one might show a dog that had bitten them.

Naruto glared at the Hokage with malice this caused Kiba and Hinata to worry they'd seen that look many times before, each time the person ended up dead.

Naruto's glare suddenly fell as he blinked and looked around the room as if realizing where he was.

He then looked at Tsunade again she fell back into her chair her face was now chalk white as if she'd seen a ghost.

"That'll teach you to stay out of my head" said Naruto with a smirk; Kiba and Hinata both left out a low sigh threw their noses.

If Kakashi was surprised neither of them could tell as his only visible eye showed no sign of worry or anything that normally showed his emotion.

It was almost as if he had expected Naruto to do what ever it is he'd, done to the Hokage suddenly his mask seamed to curl into a slight smirk.

"What…the…hell…was…that?" panted Tsunade as sweat ran down her face

"That would be my tenant he doesn't like it very much when people try to get inside my head" said Naruto as a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Tsunade took a deep breath and composed herself

"Well Mr. Uzumaki I-"Please call me Naruto"

"Alright Naruto then, I'm going to have miss Hyuga here check your chakra network to see if you are fit enough to be a ninja" said Tsunade.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan she looked Naruto over she could see that his chakra coils had become thicker then any humans she'd seen before.

Chakra raced through the coils like running water, and then she saw from the coils that were hidden behind his belly.

A red chakra slowly snake its way through his system causing his chakra paths to become wider, then Naruto fell to his knees.

He yelled in pain as he clutched his heart, this confused Hinata slightly before she realized he was having another attack.

Unsure of what to do she started to try and close his chakra points but it didn't seam to help him any only what appeared to be a temporary dulling of the pain.

Naruto's features started to change before their eyes as his whisker marks became more defined as real whiskers shot from them.  
His tanned skin began to grow dark red fur, his blue eyes turned scarlet red with vertical slits for pupils, and his blonde hair was now thicker and also dark red.

His teeth had become razor sharp as his face became pointed to the point it looked like a snout, he was soon consumed by a red aura.

That had taken on the form of a fox with four tails then a fifth tail started to form until Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the.

Same paper seal that Jiriaya had used on him back at his cabin he placed it on his forehead the seal glowed red.

For as the chakra began to return to the seal on Naruto's belly, Naruto started to breath heavily as sweat poured off of him by the buckets.

"I'm…sorry…about…that" said Naruto now leaning against the wall, Tsunade walked over to him she took a flash light and shined it in his eyes.

She then started to grab his shoulders and placed her ear to his chest

"You seam to be just fine but what was that?" she asked after she'd finished examining him.

"That…was…my…tenant…he doesn't like to be disturbed" said Naruto breathing heavily.

As the seal finally stopped glowing he then replaced in within his pocket

"If this is all done I'd like my old headband please" said Naruto holding out his hand.

The Hokage nodded to Kakashi who pulled Naruto's headband from one of the many pockets on his vest.

He then handed it to Naruto who replaced it upon his forehead

"And one more thing" said Tsunade pulling out a camo-green vest and tossing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her confused as he caught the vest

"What's this for I was never made Chunin I was exiled after the Sound-Sand invasion" said Naruto.

"That was part of the agreement for if you decided to return" said Tsunade with a smirk; Naruto looked at the vest then to his teammates.

A frown appeared on his face then he threw the vest back to Tsunade, her smirk was replaced with a look of shock.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"If I'm going to be made Chunin I want to be made so the right way" said Naruto firmly.

"Alright kid, have it your way" said Tsunade making to replace the vest in her desk as if waiting for Naruto to say he changed his mind.

Much to her surprise how ever he didn't say another word and allowed her to replace the vest within her desk.

Tsunade then brought herself back to their attention

"Well now then where will you be staying?" asked Tsunade

"Well if it hasn't been torn down my old apartment will do fine but if it has then I'll just have to find anther place and get back to you" said Naruto.

"Alright Team 8 you'll have this week off to train and in your case Naruto to find a place to live" said Tsunade as all three of them nodded then walked out the door.

***

Naruto started down the street that lead to his old apartment alone, or so he thought because unbeknowneced to him a certain Hyuga heiress was hot on his heels.

A smile was on her face as she watched her long time crush make his way to his old apartment.

Naruto stood before a building that looked as if it had been through every natural disaster that has ever been known.

The paint was waterlogged and faded with age showing some of the mud brick that made up the building. The front door had a ribbon of yellow tape in front of it that read **Condemned**, he left out a sigh as he pushed on the rotten wood door that fell forwards showering him with a thick layer of white dust.

He walked inside to see that the place had been vandalized beyond livability; the ceiling had water stains on it along with rotten wood.

It looked also as if it had been though a fire recently as the smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils the thing that stuck out most of all was what some one had spray painted on the wall.

Behind where the entrance desk would've been

'**BE GONE DEMON AND NEVER RETURN'.**

He had seen these words so many times before that they had little meaning to him but this place was home.

He sighed as he made a crossed hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as a single shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, then ordered the clone to walk up the now rotten stairs the clone took a single step onto the stairs before the whole thing collapsed.

"Well so much for living here" he thought as he walked out of the apartment complex he then turned to the building.

An orb of blue chakra glowed brightly in his right hand he then pressed it to the brick wall there was a loud explosion as the building was leveled in seconds.

Naruto turned to leave only to find himself surrounded by several Anbu ninja

"Hey guys don't worry the place was falling apart" said Naruto calmly.

The ninja's nodded then disappeared with out a trace, he sighed then he sat down onto the dry dirt road.

He closed his eyes, to the casual observer they would see a young man sitting in the dirt meditating, but to Naruto he was talking.

***

Naruto was sitting in a water soaked stone floor inside of a dimly lit circular room, a large cage with a ripped piece of paper that had the kajit for seal on it.

A pair of large glowing red eyes appeared from behind the bars then the head of a giant fox with bright orange fur appeared from behind the bars.

"**Well, Naruto long time, no see" said Kyuubi**

"Hello Kyuubi" said Naruto with a smirk

"**To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Kyuubi.**

"Kyuubi how fast is the seal deteriorating?" asked Naruto in a serious tone

Kyuubi sighed

"**I thought that's why you came, well I'm not going to lie to you Naruto the seal is becoming weaker by the day" said Kyuubi.**

"What'll happen if it finally breaks?" asked Naruto

"**I'm going to give you two scenario's the one that should happen and the one that's more than likely going to happen. The one that should happen is my chakra melds with yours perfectly during which I will still exist and be able to help you at any time. The one that's more than likely going to happen with the seals rapid decay is, I will disappear from existence and you will probably become a mindless version of me" said Kyuubi.**

"Isn't there anything we can do to repair the seal or to slow its decay?" asked Naruto

"**Afraid not Kit, this is the way the seal was designed all we can do is sit back and hope for the best" said Kyuubi.**

Naruto nodded

"**Now then why don't you go and talk to that Hyuga girl who's been following you ever since you left the Hokage's office" said Kyuubi.**

***

Hinata stared unsure as to what Naruto was doing, but she was sure that she shouldn't disturb him.

When suddenly his eyes popped open and he was staring right at her, she quickly hid behind a nearby telephone pole.

She chanced a glance to see that Naruto was gone; she got a confused look on her face as she wondered where he was.

"You know this by some people could be considered stocking" whispered a voice in her ear.

She jerked around so fast that she tripped herself, she braced for the fall that never came she opened her closed eyes to see Naruto had grabbed her coat.

In order to keep her from falling to the ground

"Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to startle you" said Naruto helping her to her feet.

Hinata's usually pale face was now a deep shade of red

"I-It's a-a-alright N-N-Naruto" she said in a whisper like tone.

Naruto sighed

"You know Hinata I think I told you this before, but just to remind you if you want something nobodies going to know what it is if you don't speak up" said Naruto as a small grin appeared on his face.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto" said Hinata hanging her head

Naruto stood there for a minute then an idea crossed his mind

"Hey Hinata you wanna join me for lunch?" he asked.

Hinata's heart left her body like a rocket as sparks erupted from her skin

'Naruto's asking me on a date, oh what should I do' she thought

"Uh Hinata" said Naruto waving his hand in front of the dazed Hyuga heiress.

This caused her to snap out of her thoughts

"I asked you if you wanted to join me for lunch" said Naruto again.

Hinata's unsure face actually curled into a smile

"Yes, Naruto I'd love to" she said.

"Well where too, I haven't been here for four years I can't seam to remember where any of the good eats are" said Naruto.

"Well um uh we c-c-could go t-t-to, Ichiraku Ramen" said Hinata

'Ramen, that's an odd thing to eat for a date isn't it?' thought Naruto.

"Alright then Ichiraku Ramen it is" he said cheerfully he then looked around with a confused look.

"Uh where is it?" he asked causing Hinata to giggle slightly

"I-I-Its t-this way" she said beckoning him to follow her.

Unbeknowneced to the couple they were being watched by a familiar face

'Well Naruto you sure have changed in the last four years' thought Kakashi watching the two leave for the Ramen stand.

***

Naruto and Hinata made their way to Ichiraku Ramen where they met a girl with long brown hair wearing a white hat over her hair.  
Along with a white shirt and skirt topped with a full body apron

"Hinata who's your new friend?" asked the girl from behind the counter eyeing Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"H-H-He's…"

"I'm just a friend" said Naruto speaking up for Hinata

"I'll have the Missou Pork Ramen" said Naruto.

"I-I-I'll h-h-have s-s-s-s-some P-P-P-Pork R-R-R-R-Ramen" said Hinata pulling out a small wallet only to see Naruto put his hand over hers.

"I'll get this one" he said causing Hinata to blush furiously, as she put her wallet back into her jacket.

Naruto pulled out a frog wallet that seamed to be close to busting with cash, he pulled out enough to pay for the meal then they waited.

Soon the soft thud of their bowls being placed on the counter was heard then they each grabbed a set of chopsticks.

Then they began to eat, a loud slurping sound as Naruto downed his Ramen in record time.

This caught the woman's attention

"So sir what is your relationship with Hinata?" asked the woman eyeing him again.

"I told you I'm just a friend" said Naruto knowing what she was getting at

"It seems like you're more than a friend to me" said the girl again.

"Ayome!" said Hinata blushing furiously

"What's the matter Hinata got, yourself a guy at long last?" asked Ayome.

"Oh come now miss leave her alone" said Naruto in a joking voice

"What's the matter Naruto don't want anyone to know you actually like someone?" asked Ayome.

Naruto's face curled into a smile

"How did you know it was me?" he asked

"Naruto you're the only customer we've ever had other than Choji that can down an entire bowl of ramen in a few seconds" said Ayome.

Naruto laughed

"You're right I guess" said Naruto

"So is it true are you and Hinata going out?" asked Ayome.

Hinata's face turned the deepest red possible while Naruto laughed

"Well I'd like to hope we could sort of pick up where we left off" he said joyfully.

These words caused Hinata to go straight to cloud-nine as her heart exploded with shear joy

'Naruto still loves me' she thought.

***

Naruto was standing in front of the gate to Hyuga compound

"T-T-Thank y-y-y-you f-f-f-for s-s-such a-a-a g-g-g-great t-t-t-time" said Hinata her face was as red as the setting sun.

"Any time Hinata" said Naruto

He then leaned in and gave her a quick goodnight kiss, this caused her face to turn as red as it would go.

"Well goodnight Hinata" said Naruto walking away leaving Hinata with a dreamy look on her face.

***

Naruto was soon out beyond the gates of Konoha; once he was sure no one was fallowing him he fell to his knees.

Clutching his stomach and chest in pain as a red chakra started to cover his body his eyes were blood red and pupiless.

His skin was covered in black fur as five tails appeared behind him then another tail made of chakra started to form.

It soon became solid and was covered in the same black fur as his body, his blond hair had turned black his teeth had become razor sharp.

His face had elongated into a snout his ears were now pointed like that of a fox's he left out a howl that caused every tree within the area to fall to the ground and shatter into splinters.

Kakashi who'd been following Naruto since his date started watched in horror as Naruto transformed into a best the likes of which he'd never seen.

He could do nothing accept hope that Naruto was gaining control over the new form that he'd gained from the Kyuubi.

* * *

Will this new form be the form that Naruto loses himself and the Kyuubi becomes no more find out in the next exciting chapter of Heart of the Beast Z.

Sorry I couldn't resist


	8. Three souls two Naruto's

Manged two chaps this week sweet, now read and enjoy

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Naruto was soon out beyond the gates of Konoha; once he was sure no one was fallowing him he fell to his knees._

_Clutching his stomach and chest in pain as a red chakra started to cover his body his eyes were blood red and pupiless._

_His skin was covered in black fur as five tails appeared behind him then another tail made of chakra started to form._

_It soon became solid and was covered in the same black fur as his body, his blond hair had turned black his teeth had become razor sharp._

_His face had elongated into a snout his ears were now pointed like that of a fox's he left out a howl that caused every tree within the area to fall to the ground and shatter into splinters._

_Kakashi who'd been following Naruto since his date started watched in horror as Naruto transformed into a best the likes of which he'd never seen._

_  
He could do nothing accept hope that Naruto was gaining control over the new form that he'd gained from the Kyuubi._

***

The monster left out another deafening cry that sent a large shockwave from his mouth that destroyed a long line of trees in an instant.

The fox roared again as its fur started to change from black to red then back to black again.

'Is Naruto trying to gain control?' thought Kakashi

The creature left out another ear shattering roar as its fur started to change again from black to red.

The fox started to glow bright red as the Kyuubi's chakra started to escape from his body the heat from the chakra caused many of the trees.

To burst into flames Kakashi did a set of hand signs

"Chakra Barrier Jutsu" he said as he was surrounded by a dome of chakra.

The fox left out another roar as the red chakra exploded from his body engulfing everything within a two-hundred yard radius.

Kakashi covered his eyes from the bright light that the chakra created and prayed that his barrier would hold out against the attack.

***

Tsunade was finishing up the last of her paper work and was starting to place everything inside her desk for the day.

When the entire building started to shake she looked out the window to see a large dome of bright red chakra had engulfed a large portion of the forest.

She looked to the sky to see a giant bright red fox head entwining with what appeared to be a black fox head.

"What is that" she said to no one in particular

***

Hinata had just finished putting on her bed clothes when she noticed it was nearly daylight bright inside the room. She looked out the window to see a bright dome of red chakra had engulfed a large portion of the forest.

'Naruto' she thought as she opened the window and ran to the forest where the chakra was coming from.

***

The light finally died down, Kakashi opened his eyes to see he was still on the tree that he'd been on before.

He looked down into the clearing to see, a creature with dark red fur its eyes were blood with vertical slits for pupils six tails swished as if independently.

The creature's long snout housed several rows of razor like teeth his claws dug deep pits into the ground as he clenched them.

The fox began to sniff the air as if it found something it either recognized or didn't recognize.

Kakashi waited on baited breath for the fox to make a move, suddenly the ground below him cracked and exploded as a snake the size.

Of a two story house appeared from beneath the dirt, the fox was sent flying through the air from the shock wave.

It then landed gracefully onto a nearby tree branch the snake hissed in his direction wile the fox seamed mildly amused by its efforts.

"_**Come down here foxsss so that I may devour you" hissed the snake**_

"_**My names not fox its Naruto" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a growl.**_

Kakashi watched the conversation but couldn't understand what was being said all he heard were low hisses and growls.

The fox ran towards the snake and slashed his soft underbelly releasing millions of tinier snakes into the area.

"_**So you're a demon" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

"_**Yesss, I'm a single head from the ssstill slumbering demon Hachibi" hissed the snake.**_

Naruto's eyes glowed brightly in the now darkened forest at the sound of the name Hachibi.

**"That's why the seals becoming weaker, if he's coming back we're going to have to merge as soon as possible" roar the Kyuubi from within Naruto's mind.**

"_**Alright snake send a message to your master, tell him the Kyuubi is back" roared Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

"_**Why would I send such a message to my master, when you are going to die" said the Snake.**_

The army of little snakes had Kyuubi Naruto surrounded in all directions each one taking nips as him as if daring him to come closer.

***

Hinata jumped from tree to tree as fast as her chakra boosted legs would allow her to go

'Naruto, please be alright' she thought.

As the light faded away, from the trees, she then heard a mighty howl come from the area as several trees were shattered.

She jumped as fast as she could hoping and praying that Naruto wasn't harmed or was about to harm someone from the village.

'Please Naruto you've just come back don't give them a reason to force you to leave' she thought.

As her feet lightly hit the tree branches, as she raced gracefully through them until she was stopped by Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?" asked Hinata

"I'm not sure Hinata but I think its best for us not to get involved for the moment" said Kakashi nodding in Kyuubi-Naruto's direction.

Hinata gasped as she saw that Naruto had acquired yet another tail

"Is he, still him or has the Kyuubi taken hold?" asked Hinata.

"That's a question I can not answer Hinata" said Kakashi solemnly as they turned their attentions back to the battle.

***

Kyuubi-Naruto looked at the snakes with the deepest loathing, he took a quick sniff of the air he caught Kakashi's and Hinata's scent's.

He, didn't dare look in there direction for fear of giving them away

"_**What'sss the matter can't the great Kyuubi handle a few snakesss**_" hissed the Snake

"_**Fire Style: Flaming Armor Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto as his body was engulfed in bright red flames.**_

"_**Fox Demon Style: Kyuubi Fox Fire" said Kyuubi-Naruto as the flames that covered his body turned a bright green.**_

"_**Impresssive you've come prepared, but have they" hissed the snake pointing his tail in Hinata and Kakashi's direction.**_

"_**You'll not harm them" said Kyuubi-Naruto his inner rage caused the flames surrounding him to burn brighter.**_

The snake appeared to smile as he sent the tinier snakes after Kakashi and Hinata,Kyuubi-Naruto opened his mighty mouth.

As a blast of red chakra with the green flames spiraling around it destroyed the snakes that were heading towards them.

"_**Well done Kyuubi, but how long before he gets out?" said the Snake**_

Kyuubi-Naruto roared and ran at the demon snake stepping on the littler snakes and getting bit as he ran.

The ones that he stepped on or bit him were burned to ashes instantly

"_**Demon Fox Stile: Four Chakra's Beam" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

His mouth opened revealing a Rasengan only it wasn't like the usual blue Rasengan instead it was glowing different colors with each spin.

Then a beam of four different colors shot from Kyuubi-Naruto's mouth, and was sent spiraling towards the Snake.

The snake gave out a loud hiss as it made to escape the attack only to be vaporized within seconds.

Kyuubi-Naruto started to breath heavily, the attack had used up an enormous amount of his chakra.

He, fell to his stomach as the fur began to disappear from his body, soon Naruto was his normal self again.

Kakashi and Hinata made their way to retrieve him when they were stopped by two kunai that landed at there feet.

"Oh no you don't he's coming with us" called a voice from above, they looked up to see two men dressed in black robes with red clouds and a straw hat over their heads.

***

Naruto awoke inside the stone corridors that lead to the Kyuubi's pen but something was different about it.

He walked down the corridor and came to a fork to the right was the usual dimly glowing light's but to his left was a hall of dark blue lights.

Naruto walked down the new hallway, he came to a halt at what appeared to be a mirror because staring at him was himself.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The other him merely smiled then drew back and punched him in the face sending him flying into the stone wall.

Naruto got up and rubbed his cheek

"What he hell was that" he yelled as the fake him ran towards him ready to deal yet another crushing blow.

This time Naruto blocked the attack with his arms then countered with a sweep kick he jumped a few feet away from the fake him.

Then got into a defensive stance as the fake him got to his feet and started to run towards him.

Naruto did a single hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said only to his dismay nothing happened

"What the..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence as he was sent flying through the air by the fake him.

Naruto staggered to his knees he opened his mouth as the tasted of metal entered it, as he coughed blood onto the floor.

"What or who are you?" asked Naruto getting to his feet

"I'm the better you I'm the result of your power merging with the Kyuubi's soon you will be nothing more than a memory as will he" said the fake Naruto.

He then did a set of hand signs then the room they were inside started to fill with water, causing them to become completely submerged.

Naruto was floating inside the water like a limp puppet,

'What is this' he thought which echoed throughout the room.

"This is your memories, more importantly your worst memories" said the fake Naruto as he did another hand sign.

Naruto found himself as a little kid watching his first best friend die, then the memory seamed to replay as he watched it over and over again.

The fake Naruto stood beside him laughing as the real Naruto fell to his knees tears ran down his cheeks unchecked.

"No, please stop this" said Naruto

"Not until you crack" said the fake Naruto laughing evilly.

***

Kyuubi who'd been lying in his pen knew of the danger Naruto was in but couldn't help his vessel.

"**I'm sorry Naruto, but this task you must complete on your own, this will decide as to whether we live or become mere memories" said Kyuubi.**

Raising one of his paws that were slowly beginning to fade from existence he left out a worried sigh as he heard Naruto scream from within the corridors.

***

Kakashi threw Hinata a kunai as he drew two from his pouch

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi

"We want the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" said the man on the right

"Just walk away and pretend nothing happened Kakashi" said the man on the left.

"Who are you guys" said Kakashi

"Our names are not important all you need to know is we want Naruto Kakashi" said the man on the left.

"Naruto is staying with us" said Hinata her Byakugan now active

"It's a shame that such a pretty girl is about to be heart broken when she finds her friend is gone" said the man on the left.

They then shimmered out of existence along with Naruto,

"A Genjutsu" said Kakashi as he and Hinata took off after them.

"But why couldn't my Byakugan see through it" asked Hinata

"It must've been a Kekie-Genkia" said Kakashi his voice filled with worry.

***

The two men that Kakashi and Hinata were pursuing are several miles ahead of them

"Few, great work on the Genjutsu" said the man carrying Naruto over his shoulder making sure he didn't touch the hilt of his hidden sword.

"Thank you but it's not over yet they aren't far behind us we must move quickly or they will catch up" said his partner.

***

Naruto's yell's echoed through his mindscape as he watched his friend die for what seamed like the millionth time today.

"Please make it stop, no more please" said Naruto his voice was now shaky he felt as if the entire world was crashing down on him.

The fake Naruto smiled

"You're right we've used this memory long enough" said the fake Naruto doing a hand sign as the memory dissolved to Hinata's fight with Neji.

This time it was Naruto's turn to smile

"You can't torture me with this one I've already killed him and I know that Hinata's alright" said Naruto.

"Do you?" said the Fake Naruto as the memory showed not Neji fighting Hinata, but himself.

"No, I would never do that" said Naruto

"Oh but you have and you are" said the fake Naruto, his words were cold as ice.

Naruto tried to close his eyes to block out what he was being showed only to find that they seamed to be unable to do so.

"Oh no we can't have none of that, you must see what you'll do once you've finally merged with the Kyuubi what destruction I will bring with his power through your body" said the Fake Naruto laughing evilly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review before you close out thanks


	9. The Merger

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Naruto's yell's echoed through his mindscape as he watched his friend die for what seamed like the millionth time today._

"_Please make it stop, no more please" said Naruto his voice was now shaky he felt as if the entire world was crashing down on him._

_  
The fake Naruto smiled_

"_You're right we've used this memory long enough" said the fake Naruto doing a hand sign as the memory dissolved to Hinata's fight with Neji._

_This time it was Naruto's turn to smile _

"_You can't torture me with this one I've already killed him and I know that Hinata's alright" said Naruto._

"_Do you?" said the Fake Naruto as the memory showed not Neji fighting Hinata, but himself._

"_No, I would never do that" said Naruto_

"_Oh but you have and you are" said the fake Naruto, his words were cold as ice._

_Naruto tried to close his eyes to block out what he was being showed only to find that they seamed to be unable to do so._

_  
"Oh no we can't have none of that, you must see what you'll do once you've finally merged with the Kyuubi what destruction I will bring with his power through your body" said the Fake Naruto laughing evilly._

***

Kakashi and Hinata raced through the trees, with Paku leading the way following Naruto's scent.

'Please Naruto be alright' thought Hinata as a small stream of tears started to flow down her face.

Kakashi noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will be fine" said Kakashi.

"I-I-I'm j-j-just w-w-w-worried t-t-t-that h-h-h-he m-m-might…" she could bring herself to say the rest and instead kept moving stopping only to wait for Paku to tell them where the scent picked up if they lost it.

***

Naruto watched in horror as the Kyuubi began to form from his own body, it began to wreak havoc on Konoha.

"No, stop it that will not be my future" said Naruto trying to close his eyes only to find that his eyelids didn't want to comply.

"You will watch the destruction you will cause once you've gained the full power of the Kyuubi, but if you allow me to take control. This future will not happen nobody will die everyone will respect you even love you" said the Fake Naruto sinisterly.

"Too late chump I've already got someone who love's me" said Naruto

"Who that Hyuga girl she merely humors you allows you to hug and kiss her only because she feels sorry for you, yes its true the so called love of your life. Hates you with a passion that only a woman can have, you know what they say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, well its because of you she no longer has mother" said the fake Naruto.

This caused the real Naruto to stop smirking

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

The Fake Naruto smirked this time

"The Kyuubi killed her mother; the day he attacked his chakra overloaded her system causing her to go into a premature child birth. Nearly killing the child you know as Hinabi" said Fake Naruto.

Naruto who was already on his knees started to burst into tears that fell onto the already drenched stone floor.

"No, it can't be true" said Naruto

"Oh but it is true Naruto, she doesn't love you she's secretly has been plotting to kill you, huh what isn't that what you've been afraid of?" asked the Fake Naruto.

Naruto looked at his twin with bloodshot eyes that were now filled with rage, a rage he hadn't felt in nearly four and a half years.

***

Kakashi and Hinata looked to the distance when they finally found what they'd been searching for; the two men were dragging the unconscious Naruto.

Over an open field of grass and hay, Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, while Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye.

The two men sensing their chakra signatures stopped in their tracks and turned to face the two ninja's.

"So you didn't take my advice" said the one on the right

"We are Konoha Ninja's we do not leave our comrades behind" said Kakashi.

"Such noble actions worthy of a Konoha Ninja, Kakashi this will be my last warning leave now and do not follow other wise you'll die" said the man on the right.

***

Naruto stared at the fake him with nothing but hate, as rage bubbled up inside of him like water in a hot pan.

"What, you're still going to defend her even after what I've told you?" asked the Fake Naruto.

"She isn't like that even when we were young she always tried to help me she was the only one who cared for me…" Naruto's voice was drowned out by another voice.

"_Such noble actions worthy of a Konoha Ninja, Kakashi this will be my last warning leave now and do not follow other wise you'll die" said a deep voice._

Naruto's fury exploded causing the very room to shake as his own chakra illuminated the dimly lit room.

"What are you doing Naruto, we're not finished yet" said Fake Naruto performing a set of hand signs.

Naruto suddenly felt all of his strength leave him, this caused the fake Naruto to laugh

"Pathetic, you are not worthy to wield the power of the Kyuubi, I will take his power for my own, and once I've done that I will kill your little girlfriend" said Fake Naruto.

***

Kakashi and Hinata both took a fighting stance as the men tossed Naruto away from the battle field.

"Wouldn't want our cargo to get harmed now would we?" said the man on the left as they both took off their straw hats Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.

Wile Hinata's remained focused on the two men; the one had a head full of long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had a Konoha headband with the leaf symbol scratched out his coal black eyes stared emotionlessly at the two ninja's.

The man on the left had blue skin, rows of razor sharp teeth beady black eyes and gills at the base of his chin; his hair was dark blue with a Rain Village headband tied to his forehead.  
He, had a large sword that was wrapped in what appeared to be bandages, he drew the sword from his back leaving it still covered.

"Well, well, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisama Hoshigaki, a fine surprise indeed" said Kakashi as calmly as if they were talking over tea.

"So Kakashi you do remember me" said Itachi in a monotone voice

"How could I forget the murderer of all the Uchiha" said Kakashi.

This caused Hinata to stare at Itachi in amazement

'He's the guy that Sasuke is trying to kill' she thought.

"Hinata these guys are Jounin level S-Class missing ninja, use what ever techniques you wish" said Kakashi.

Hinata nodded understanding what he meant in those words, she took a stance against Kisama wile Kakashi took a stance against Itachi.

Itachi's eyes changed from coal black to red with three tomo

'He's got the Sharingan too' thought Hinata.

***

Naruto's rage started to bubble again, as he heard the words that the fake him spoke his chakra started to swirl around him.

"You can do what ever you like with me…" he said getting to his feet causing the fake him to back off.

"…But don't you ever threaten to harm" Naruto glared at the fake him with the intent to kill.

"My family" said Naruto at these words Naruto raised his right hand as a ball of chakra began to swirl in his palm.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted as he thrust the orb into the fake him causing him to disintegrate in seconds.

As did the entire area, revealing the pen that contained the Kyuubi who was grinning at him

"**Well done Naruto" said Kyuubi.**

"Thank you Kyuubi" said Naruto grinning back at the giant fox

"**Now Naruto you are ready" said Kyuubi glowing brightly.**

"Ready for what?" asked Naruto

"**To truly become one with me" said Kyuubi as his chakra began to surround him.**

Naruto smirked his spirit was exhausted from the strain of fighting off the fake him the Kyuubi's chakra brought a warm feeling through his body.

He then collapsed onto the water covered stone floor

"**Rest Naruto it will all be over shortly" said Kyuubi.**

***

Hinata was using her Gentle Fist style against Kisama whose sword seamed to be absorbing her chakra.

'I have no choice' she thought as she backed away from Kisama and began to perform a set of hand signs.

Then she braced her right wrist with her left hand as a loud chirping sound was heard

"Chidori!" she shouted as she ran towards Kisama the attack squealed in her hand like a thousand birds.

***

Kakashi was having a furious battle of Jutsu's with Itachi

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" they both shouted as they blew fire's at each other.

The explosion of attacks caused the area to be blanketed in a think layer of smoke

Itachi started to perform another set of hand signs when a sound that sent a chill down his spine was heard.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi as he came into view his right hand glowing blue and shrieking loudly like an angry army of birds.

***

Hinata's attack hit Kisama's sword with such force that it caused it to crack slightly then the crack grew larger until the sword shattered in his hands.

"I-I-Impossible" said Kisama

Hinata smiled then she pressed the Chidori into his chest causing his eyes to glaze over as his arms fell limp.

***

Kakashi was inches from Itachi then he thrust the Lightning Blade into his chest only to watch in horror as Itachi turned into a murder of crows.

'A Genjutsu, Hinata!' he thought as he released the Jutsu and took off for where Hinata was fighting Kisama.

***

Hinata's smirk faded from her face as she saw Kisama turn into a murder of crows and disappear from view.

'Oh no' she thought as she felt warm blood flow down the middle of her back as a sharp pain shot through her system.

'But how' she thought as she fell to the ground face first her eyes were closed she managed a single word.

"Naruto…"

***

Kakashi arrived to see Hinata lying on the ground with Naruto not to far beside her both of them were unconscious.

He did a set of hand signs his hands started to glow green as he began to heal Hinata praying that the medical training he'd received from Tsunade would be enough.

He looked up to see Itachi and Kisama standing over Naruto, Kisama bent down and picked him up.

Kakashi made to perform a set of hand signs but was knocked out by a water clone of Kisama from behind.

"That takes care of that, lets kill them now before they become a problem later" said Kisama drawing a kunai from his pouch.

"No, we are here to bring in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nothing more" said Itachi

Kisama suddenly dropped Naruto,

"What are you doing?" asked Itachi

"He…he…burned me" said Kisama

"What" said Itachi?

Naruto started to squirm on the ground as a red chakra started to engulf his body, his skin grew a bright gold fur his eyelids burst open to reveal fire red eyes with vertical slitted pupils his ears turned into fox ears nine golden tails formed from the nine chakra tails behind his body.

His face grew long and snout like, his teeth became razor sharp he got up on all fours a miniature Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

Yeah Naruto survived but is he still him or is he now a tailed beast wait and see in the next chapter


	10. I am Naruto Uzumaki

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it as I did please don't flame me for it.

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Naruto started to squirm on the ground as a red chakra started to engulf his body, his skin grew a bright gold fur his eyelids burst open to reveal fire red eyes with vertical slitted pupils his ears turned into fox ears nine golden tails formed from the nine chakra tails behind his body._

_His face grew long and snout like; his teeth became razor sharp he got up on all fours a miniature Nine-Tailed Fox._

***

"What the hell is that" said Kisama drawing a kunai from his pouch

"Its Naruto in Kyuubi form" said Itachi.

The Kyuubi growled at the two men as it began to circle them its pointed teeth were poised to strike them as soon as. They even thought about making a move

"What do we do now this wasn't supposed to happen" said Kisama.

"We retreat for now neither of us is up to the task of taking on the Kyuubi" said Itachi drawing a smoke pellet from within his robes.

He rolled the pellet in his fingers waiting for the chance to throw it to the ground so that he and Kisama could make their escape.

The Kyuubi's red eyes stared at the pellet that was being concealed in Itachi's right hand, and then the fox left out a howl.

His snout was pointed towards Itachi's right hand as a sound wave caused the pellet to explode in his hand.

Kisama and Itachi make to escape only to be stopped by the fox, its golden fur shined brightly in the pale moonlight.

He opened his mouth again this time a jet of green fire shot from his jaws and encircled the rouge Shinobi.

Kisama smiled as he started to perform a set of hand signs

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he said as a small wave of water shot from the ground then onto the fire.

To his dismay the fire didn't go out it burn all the brighter in the dark night,

"That's impossible only the Amaterasu can stay burning after being drowned in water" said Kisama.

"Its Fox Fire, a flame that is even greater than that of the Amaterasu" said Itachi in a calm voice.

"Well what do we do Itachi?" asked Kisama

"We fight" said Itachi as his Sharingan tomo's merged into a black kaleidoscope shape with a red background.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" said Itachi

Kisama smirked as he watched his partner activate the most powerful form of his Kekie Genkia.

The fox stared at him, whether he was afraid or not couldn't be told by the look of him

"Amaterasu" said Itachi as the Fox Fire was hit was a blast of black flames, the Kyuubi made no sign that he was worried or excited.

Itachi looked at the flames as they slowly died away revealing the green Fox Fire beneath them

"That's impossible" said Kisama with a worried tone in his voice.

"Tsukuyomi" said Itachi staring directly into the fox's eyes, he soon found himself in the familiar Genjutsu that only he could control.

The Kyuubi's nine tails swished with either anticipation or anxiety as to what was about to happen next.

"You will experience pain the likes of which you have never felt for seven full years" said Itachi drawing out a sword from within his Akatsuki robes.

The Kyuubi snickered at first then it started to growl as if laughing at Itachi for his efforts, this confused Itachi until.

He found himself inside a dimly lit room that seemed to be made entirely of concrete, water dripped from the ceiling onto the water covered floor.

This however was not what interested Itachi the most; it was the giant cage in front of him with the Kajit for seal placed on the bars.

Suddenly the water began to bubble as it turned blood red, then it started to rise as it took the form of something.

Soon ears came into shape then a long snout full of jagged sharp teeth, the thing that scared Itachi the most was the glowing red eyes.

'Kyuubi' he thought as the beast left out an ear splitting roar that caused the Genjutsu to shatter in that instant.

Itachi fell to his knees breathing heavily, Kisama stared at him confused

"Itachi what happened?" asked Kisama.

"I-I'm not sure" said Itachi his voice shaky.

The fox's tails swished before them like a dog that's playing a game with its master and winning.

Itachi got slowly to his feet; the fox eyed him like a hungry wolf spying a piece of raw meat.

Itachi did a blurred set of hand signs then he and Kisama vanished from within the flames the Kyuubi sniffed the air.

They had used a teleportation Jutsu and were now miles away from the area; the Kyuubi then sat on the ground and pointed his nose into the air.

Then it left out a loud howl that would've put a wolf to shame, the Kyuubi walked over to his unconscious teammates.

Then gently nudged them with his nose to try and wake them, but to no avail they were out cold and the fact they had sever chakra exhaustion didn't help none.

The Kyuubi looked at his friends and gave them another nudge just to see if he could stir one of them awake.

After this attempted he took a deep breath and blew some Fox Fire on the ground beside them it burned like a campfire that'd been lit for hours.

The Kyuubi then flicked one of its mighty tails and the earth around the two shot up creating a wall of rock around them at least ten feet high.

The Kyuubi satisfied that his friends were safe took off into the woods; he came back several minutes later with a mouth full of fish.

He flicked one of his tails causing a small opening to appear he then walked threw it to find that Hinata and Kakashi were still fast asleep.

The Kyuubi laid the fish by the fire night had just settled over the forest and the air had become chilled.

The Kyuubi looked at his shivering teammates then walked over to them and curled up around them his tails covered all but their heads like a warm blanket.

The Kyuubi rested his head next to Hinata's and slowly drifted off to sleep; as he did he heard a voice echo threw his mind

"**Well done Kit".**

***

Hinata awoke the next morning to feel like she was lying on a very comfortable bed the covers felt like they were make of silky fur.

The sunlight hit her face caused her to finally open her eyes to see that she was wrapped in something golden and furry.

She looked around to see Kakashi sensei was sitting beside a green fire cooking some fish.

"Well good morning Hinata" said Kakashi as his mask curled, Hinata sat up and stretched then she winced as her body was racked with aches and pains.

"Oh I feel like someone beat me within an inch of my life" she moaned

Suddenly she felt a gentle warming sensation flood her body as all of its aches and pains melted away.

She looked her self over to see she was completely healed, and then everything came back to her.

"Where's Naruto, oh no they took him!" she shouted and fell to her knees and started to cry.

"I wouldn't worry to much about Naruto he's closer than you think" said Kakashi, Hinata looked at him with a confused look.

Then she turned around to see a bear sized fox sleeping beside her,

"AYAI!" she shouted as she jumped ten feet in the air then took a defensive stance.

The fox raised its head upon hearing Hinata yell once he was sure nothing dangerous was around it left out a long yawn.

As he got up and stretched his body his tails stiffened up as he did so

"K-K-K-Kakashi s-s-sensei w-w-w-what i-is t-t-t-that" said Hinata with a look of absolute terror.

"That Hinata is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi" said Kakashi as if he were announcing the entry of the Hokage herself.

"N-N-Naruto" said Hinata in an unbelieving tone then she passed out Kyuubi looked from Kakashi to Hinata then back to Kakashi.

Then he walked over to Hinata and using one of his tails gently lowered her onto his back, he nodded for Kakashi to follow him.

***  
They soon found themselves at the Gate's of Konoha the Kyuubi placed Hinata into Kakashi's awaiting arms.

The Kyuubi then turned to leave when,

"Naruto where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

The Kyuubi nodded to the forest

"You know you're still a ninja of this village and not to mention Hinata's not going to take kindly to you leaving her" said Kakashi.

The Kyuubi breathed in a deep breath then exhaled as if he were sighing, then he nodded and walked up to Kakashi.

Kakashi replaced Hinata upon his back and Kyuubi curled his tails around her to keep her warm then they entered the village.

They were met with the same loathing and malcontent that Naruto had face many times during his childhood only this time.

He knew the reason as well as not really caring as to why they stared at him, this would've been smooth sailing for them to return to the Hyuga Complex.

Had it not been for the poor soul who threw a rock at Naruto nearly hitting Hinata, they reached the gates that lead to the Hyuga Complex.

Kyuubi made to hand Hinata over to Kakashi only to feel her tugging on his back fur not willing to be pulled off.

Kyuubi left out another sigh as he and Kakashi walked to the door, Kakashi knocked on the door just as Hiashi opened it.

"Kakashi have you see…" began Hiashi until he saw Hinata curled up on the Kyuubi's back.

"So it happened then" said Hiashi looking over the giant fox, Kyuubi nodded

"Are you still Naruto or are you Kyuubi?" asked Hiashi after a long silence.

The Kyuubi handed Hinata over to Hiashi then the tails slowly became transparent and red the fur began to reseed into his body.

His ears returned to normal human ears his snout shot back into his face; his claws became hands and feet again.

Soon Naruto Uzumaki stood before Hiashi and Kakashi

"I am and always will be Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto opening his eyes to show they were now purple instead of blue.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering no Naruto is not a half demon or a full demon, I'm trying to keep it as far away from that as possible, Too many of those on here already


	11. The EightTailed Snake

I finally managed to get it done

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Are you still Naruto or are you Kyuubi?" asked Hiashi after a long silence._

_The Kyuubi handed Hinata over to Hiashi then the tails slowly became transparent and red the fur began to reseed into his body._

_His ears returned to normal human ears his snout shot back into his face; his claws became hands and feet again._

_Soon Naruto Uzumaki stood before Hiashi and Kakashi_

"_I am and always will be Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto opening his eyes to show they were now purple instead of blue._

***

Naruto awoke the next morning with the sunlight beaming him in the face threw the leave's of the trees that hung over his head.

He got up and stretched then looked around to find there wasn't a soul to be seen and none of the trees had been damaged.

By anything greater than a termite or a bug of some sort, he sighed with relief as he now knew that he had total control over his demonic other's powers.

Flashback

"_Hey Naruto do you have place to stay the night?" asked Hiashi _

_Naruto looked at him questioningly_

"_No, why?" he asked._

"_Well seeing as how you've saved my daughter not once but more times than I can count I'm sure, and I thought that giving you a place here would. Be a way to repay you in some portion" said Hiashi._

_Naruto smiled then shook his head_

"_Thanks for your offer Lord Hyuga, but I can't stay inside the village until I'm certain that the beast within as given me total control" said Naruto._

_Hiashi nodded_

"_I understand, when you figure out as to whether or not you do have control the doors to my house are open" said Hiashi._

_Naruto smiled and bowed _

"_Thank you Lord Hyuga" he said then he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

End flashback.

It had been a week since he'd had that conversation, he came to this secluded area of the forest that he was sure only he knew about.

Then he'd sit and meditate talking with the fox that still dwelled inside him

"**Our chakra's have merged not our souls, those are things that can never mere" said the Kyuubi.**

Now he was as sure as he could be that the fox's power was his to use as he saw fit, he then got up and started to stretch out.

He then took a jump through the tree's to loosen his stiff limbs, he soon found himself at their old training grounds.

'Haven't been here in a while' he thought as he looked at the three logs that they would've been tided to had they failed to get the bells from Kakashi.

He then made a set of hand signs that he hadn't made in nearly four years

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said as a hundred Shadow Clones appeared out of no where.

"Alright let's see if my skills are a rusty as I hope there not" said Naruto to the army of a hundred clones.

They all nodded in agreement then all one-hundred and one of them took the same fighting stance.

Naruto then opened and closed his right palm signaling for his clones to attack him, there was a large puff of smoke.

As the first clone was disposed of, then another, soon all of the fake Naruto's were gone leaving only the original.

"Well I guess I'm not too bad" he said to himself as he started to do another set of hand signs, but before he finished he heard the sound of someone clapping.

He turned his head to see Kakashi leaning against a tree his mask was curled into what could've been called a grin.

"I thought you said you were out of practice" he said as he walked towards Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I guess I'm not as out of practice as I thought" said Naruto

"Well then what do you say to a little sparing session" said Kakashi pulling up his headband to reveal the Sharingan in his left eye.

Naruto grinned as he took a fighting stance,

"Alright sensei loser buy's breakfast" said Naruto as his purple eyes turned from purple to bright red, a single leaf was blown in between the two.

They both stared at it like a starting gun, as soon as it touched a single blade of grass both ninja drew a kunai and attacked.

Naruto had Kakashi from behind with his kunai pressed to his throat,

"Impressive Naruto" said Kakashi as a another appeared behind Naruto.

"But not good enough to win sadly" said the Kakashi behind Naruto, Naruto smirked then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" came Naruto's voice from within the trees both Kakashi looked in horror as a vortex appeared around them.

Both disappeared in puffs of smoke, Naruto came out from within the trees his kunai at the ready for any sudden changes.

Soon a barrage of kunai and shuriken flew through the air hitting Naruto in the back only to see him disappear in a puff of smoke and become a log.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as silently as possible he held a glowing blue orb in his hand he then sensed his target and fell downwards the orb.

Was ahead of him as he stretched his palm out, the orb made contact with the back of the ninja, there was an explosion as the chakra sent Kakashi flying through the air.

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and became a pile of splinters; Kakashi did a set of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" said Kakashi

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu" shouted Naruto.

The two Jutsu's collided then Kakashi's dragon was destroyed and a giant dragon that looked as if he were made of pure electricity.

Charged towards him he did anther set of hand sign's

"Earth Style: Earth Barrier Jutsu" said Kakashi as he was surrounded by a dome of solid rock.

There was a loud crash as Naruto's Jutsu made contact with the stone dome causing it to chip and crack but it remained intact.

"Water Style: Rock Cutter Jutsu" said Naruto

Kakashi could here the sound of the rock around him being chipped away by some unknown source before it completely shattered Naruto.

Stood in front of him with a kunai pointed at his throat, this didn't faze Kakashi, but the one-hundred Naruto's that surrounded him caused him to worry a little.

'He's even better than before' thought Kakashi as Naruto lower the kunai and help his sensei to his feet.

"Well, Naruto if I were to grade your skills now I'd say you were an Anbu level" said Kakashi with a grin.

Naruto smirked then bowed to his sensei, then thanked him for the great match as Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto disappeared as well, unbeknowneced to both ninja they were being watched by a pair of yellow eyes with vertical slits for pupils.

***

Naruto met Kakashi at a small food stand they both ordered a plate of food, and then began to eat.

Wile they enjoyed their meals a figure hiding in the shadows stared at them, he had two needles that had been soaked with a very special poison ready to throw them.

Kakashi and Naruto placed there chopsticks on their bowls then Kakashi paid for the meal.

As they made to stand up the figure threw the two needles, Naruto took his in the back then reached out and took Kakashi's in his hand.

He grunted as he pulled both needles from his body, Kakashi had disappeared from view and reappeared holding a man dressed in a brown cloak.

His face was hidden behind a black mask, Kakashi's face showed nothing but hatred for the man sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Who are you working for?" asked Kakashi

The man started to hiss as steam shot from his being soon he was nothing more than a puddle of green liquid.

Kakashi looked to Naruto to see that he looked pail but relatively fine, Naruto hid the needle in his kunai pouch prior to the man's death.

"We should go tell the Hokage" said Naruto

"I'll tell her you go and get yourself check out" said Kakashi sternly.

Naruto nodded and walked away wile Kakashi headed towards the Hokage's tower.

***

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of a snoring Tsunade

'I think I'll comeback a little later' he thought and disappeared again wile Tsunade laughed herself silly that her feigning sleep actually worked.

***

Naruto walked slowly towards the hospital sweat glistened off his forehead and soaked his hair.

He felt cold even though it was eighty degrees outside, his body felt heavy like he was wearing lead weights.

He hand just made it to the door of the hospital when he collapsed his skin was now deathly pail his veins had turned black and showed through his skin.

Pain of unimaginable apportions shot through his body like electricity he left out a raspy gasp as his breath seamed to have been stolen from him.

He tried with all of his might to summon his chakra, but it was as if it was all blocked off his body soon started to feel numb.

His vision became blurred his eye lids started to feel heavy, as he started to lose consciousness; he could've sworn he'd heard someone.

Shout his name

"Hinata" escaped his lips as he black out.

***

Sakura was making her way to the hospital to go through the morning reports that she would then take to Tsunade.

As she approached the hospital she saw a guy about her age lay on the ground in front of the hospital doors.

"Hey buddy that's not a place to take a nap!" shouted Sakura as she drew closer to the man.

He didn't stir or acted like he'd even heard her, this annoyed her more than the fact that Kakashi had yet to return with Naruto.

The supposed only one that could bring Sasuke back to her, as she came upon the man she notice was sweating so badly that it actually soaked the concrete step he was lying on.

Making it look like someone had doused it with a fire hose; she knelt down and felt his forehead only to quickly pull it away.

She then checked his pulse to see it was racing, she force one of his eyelids open to find his pupil was dilated.

She then noticed his veins started to appear black as ink, she picked him and took him inside.

With the help of the receptionist she managed to get Naruto into a room where she started to try and heal him.

She asked for a specific list of ingredients, and then mixed them together, into a green colored liquid.

She placed her hand over the liquid then using her chakra she pulled the liquid from the bowl causing it to look like a green swirling bubble.

She then pressed the liquid into his chest, after a few seconds she pulled it out only to find that it was clear.

There wasn't a single drop of the poison within the green bubble

"Get Lady Tsunade!" she shouted to a nurse who then took off towards the Hokage's office.

***

Naruto walked down the familiar corridors that looked as if they were made of concrete, the lights flickered,

Causing it to become dark for a few moments he soon found himself face to face with the Kyuubi who was still trapped behind the sealed doors.

"**What is going on boy, why haven't you healed yourself?" asked Kyuubi**

"I can't, every time I try its like the poison eats my chakra" said Naruto.

The Kyuubi sighed

"**I know this poison, it is a demonic poison that only one creature can produce" said Kyuubi.**

"The Eight-Tails" said Naruto

The Kyuubi nodded

"**I fought him once his poison will slowly destroy your chakra network then it attacks your vitals causing a slow and painful death" said Kyuubi.**

"If it's so powerful how did you survive?" asked Naruto

"**I survived because I am the Demon King, my powers are unsurpassable no poison by any demon can harm me, but you. You are a mere human you body will not be able to fight the poison even if my chakra is merged with yours. We're going to die" said Kyuubi.**

Naruto smirked, then he started to glow a bright red

"**What are you doing?" asked Kyuubi**

"I'm going to show you just how 'weak' a human like me really is" said Naruto as he started to blast chakra throughout the corridors.

***

Tsunade and Sakura were both breathing heavily as they used up all of their chakra to try and counter the poison.

"What kind of poison is this" said Sakura to nobody in particular.

Suddenly the room was lit with a bright red glow that was emanating from Naruto his wounds started to hiss as they started to close shut.

Only for a few moments then they re-opened Naruto's body stopped glowing, Tsunade glanced up at a heart monitor that a few moments ago was beeping steadily was now starting to slow down.

She did a quick set of hand signs her hands then started to glow bright green

"Come on kid stay with me" she shouted.

The beeps that came from the monitor became slower and slower like seconds on a clock with a dead battery.

***

Hinata made her way to the training grounds when she was stopped by Kakashi

"Uh good morning sensei" said Hinata bowing.

"Hinata, Naruto's in the hospital he's been poisoned they're not sure if he'll make it" said Kakashi.

Hinata's world began to crash around her, she then took off at a speed Kakashi had never seen her run at before.

He then ran off after her.

***

The door to Naruto's room burst open Tsunade was standing over Naruto her hand glowing brightly.

Sakura ran over to try and keep Hinata away from Naruto until Tsunade was finished

"Naruto!" said Hinata as tears rolled down her face, Kakashi appeared through the door a few seconds later.

He sat down beside Hinata and offered her a shoulder to cry on wile he remained unreadable.

The heart monitor that was beside Naruto, showed he was slowly losing his fight against the poison.

As its beeps became slower and slower until a warning went off Sakura pressed a button causing the alarm to stop.

Tsunade did a set of hand signs then pressed her hands into Naruto's chest the heart monitor sped up for a few moments then started to slow down again.

"Damn it! We're loosing him" she shouted.

Sakura did a set of hand signs and attempted to assist her sensei as they worked to rid Naruto of the poison.

Suddenly a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the hospital and the entire village, as the gates crashed and turned to rubble.

Blanketing the area in a thick cloud of dust and debris, the cloud cleared revealing a giant white snake, its head raised up revealing a golden underbelly.

Eight-Tails laid flat against the ground as the fifty mile snake slithered into the village

"Kyuubi where are you" it hissed.

***

Kakashi and Hinata jumped out the window and took off towards the giant snake in hopes of keeping it away from Naruto.

'This is bad with Naruto still in critical condition' thought Kakashi as he and Hinata ran to meet the beast.

'Naruto please survive' thought Hinata casting a worried glace towards the hospital before she and Kakashi made their way to the battle.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing have a Merry Christmas


	12. The Fox vs The Snake

Sorry this chap is shorter than usual

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Kakashi and Hinata jumped out the window and took off towards the giant snake in hopes of keeping it away from Naruto._

'_This is bad with Naruto still in critical condition' thought Kakashi as he and Hinata ran to meet the beast._

'_Naruto please survive' thought Hinata casting a worried glace towards the hospital before she and Kakashi made their way to the battle._

***

Tsunade cursed as she once again failed to extract the poison from Naruto's body that was now clinging to live by a thread.

'Damn it if his Kyuubi powers can't heal him what can we do?' thought Tsunade

Sakura watch as her sensei tried every trick she knew to remove the poison only to fail.

"Tsunade sensei you should rest your chakra is nearly gone" said Sakura

"I'll…rest…when…he's…stable" huffed Tsunade as she took in gulps of air.

"But why, he's a demon now he deserves to die" said Sakura in a spiteful tone.

Tsunade sighed as she felt the last of her strength leave her then she fell unconscious the last thing she heard was Sakura screeching.

"Tsunade sensei!" before all went black.

***

Kakashi and Hinata held their ground they both stood atop the same roof just a few yards from the snake.

They both began to perform the same set of hand signs

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu"

Suddenly a large yellow dragon erupted from the sky's electricity crackled as it flew threw the air then hit the snake with such force that it caused it to fly.

Several miles back away from the gates.

The ninja of the village cheered the panting Hinata and Kakashi

"I hope it worked" said Hinata.

"I doubt it did little more than ticked it off, only Naruto could perform that technique with the power to really cause any damage" said Kakashi.

***

Naruto screamed out in pain as he lie on the water covered stone floor, the Kyuubi only grunted as pain shot threw their bodies.

"**Naruto we have…we have to…"** grunted the Kyuubi

"No! I won't do it" said Naruto.

"**I'll still exist in your mind...I'll be like a…second…personality"** said the Kyuubi.

"I said No!" said Naruto getting to his feet.

"**Naruto if we don't do it we'll both die" **said Kyuubi

"No, you're my friend I won't lose you" said Naruto.

"**Then as my friend do it!"** shouted the Kyuubi.

"I…I can't" said Naruto as tears flowed from his eyes.

The Kyuubi grinned

"**Then I will make you"** he said, Naruto soon found himself floating within a dream.

The Kyuubi sighed as the pain began to leave him as did all feeling all together.

***  
Sakura smirked as she watched the 'monster' begin to slowly and painfully draw his last few breaths.

She'd never cared for Naruto, but since she started to help Tsunade she accidently stumbled onto some very old records that told.

What Naruto truly was.

Her father had been killed during the time the Kyuubi had attacked the village, she hated the beast with a passion and now she could finally have her vengeance.

If someone where to look at Sakura's face now they would see a look of absolute fear as she was grabbed and raised off the ground by her throat.

The palm that had her covered a great portion of her throat; the thing that really terrified her was the fact that the hand had claws.

The grip suddenly tightened causing her to wriggle to try and get some air; she looked at Naruto's face to see he had a smirk.

A smirk that would've caused milk to spoil, his still closed eyes suddenly flashed open to reveal two dark red irises with vertical slitted pupils.

Sakura's attempts to escape his grip started to lessen as the air left her lungs, Naruto left out a low growl before.

He gave one last squeeze, her neck snapped instantly, he then threw her limp body threw the window to his right causing it to shatter. There was a loud scream as someone watched Sakura's limp body hit the ground, while Naruto ran towards the fight unnoticed.

***

Kakashi breathed heavily as he carried an unconscious Hinata on his back, the snake had sent an army of human sized snakes to attack the village.

He weaved and dodged the snakes various attacks and bites as he weaved through the streets of Konoha.

'This isn't good the village is over run with these things' he thought as he leaped into the air to keep Hinata from being bitten.

He landed on a roof top his breath came in sharp and heavy, sweat soaked his cloths

'My chakra's nearly spent' he thought as he looked towards the hospital.

He suddenly felt his strength return as Naruto came darting towards him, but something seamed different about him.

***

Naruto raced on the roof tops of the village that was nothing more than a blur of colors and sounds.

He looked ahead to his target the giant snake; a small smirk appeared across his lips.

He came to a halt on top of a building that looked like it had been struck by lightning.

The snake hissed upon seeing him.

"**You, you should be dead" said Hachibi **

"_**Hachibi you never learn do you" said Naruto.**_

The snake suddenly reared up

"**So that's how you still live" he hissed.**

Naruto smirked

"_**Yes, the Kyuubi and I are one" said Naruto his voice was a deep growl.**_

"**It matters not, because in the end I will still kill you" hissed Hachibi.**

Naruto smirked

"_**Lets begin"**_

***

Tsunade awoke to the feeling of hot summer air blow gently over here body making her wish that sleep would take her again.

She then bolted straight up, the smell of blood filled her nostrils she turned to the window to see it had been smashed threw.

She hesitantly looked out the window, her eyes widened with shock and sorrow as she saw the remains of her once prized student.

Tears rolled down her face, she then looked to the battle that was about to take place, hoping that Naruto would kill the snake but then die.

***

Naruto's body started to glow bright red as he emitted an enormous amount of chakra, his body was soon covered in blood red fur.

His ears elongated into those of a fox red fur tipped with black, nine-tails shot from the base of his spine.

His body stared to grow, the red chakra scorched the rooftop, his whisker marks bled as real whiskers shot from their place.

His nosed became black as his faced stretched into a snout; his teeth were now razor sharp, the Kyuubi, stood at a height of ten feet.

Hachibi laughed

**Oh I'm so scared this little kit might actually scratch me" said Hachibi.**

This caused the Kyuubi to laugh; his demonic aura suddenly exploded causing the roof of the building he was standing on to shatter.

The debris that flew threw the air seemed to float their then they all shot towards the snake causing him to fly backwards.

The Kyuubi then used his chakra to jet towards the fallen snake

He opened his mouth and a green jet of Fox Fire shot out.

The snake twitched violently in pain leveling well over half the forest.

The Kyuubi smirked as he started to glow bright red then he opened his mighty jaws again this time.

A beam of red chakra exited his gaping jaws hitting the snake in the middle of his body; the snake was now cut in half.

The Kyuubi smirked with satisfaction until; he saw millions of smaller snakes about his size exit the corpse.

The Kyuubi started to glow bright red again as the chakra consumed his body into a bright red ball.

Then jets of red chakra shot from the ball killing every snake that was leaving the giant dying one.

Once he'd finished the air was filled with black smoke from the burning corpses of every snake that'd entered the village.

The Kyuubi was lying on the ground completely exhausted, his chakra was completely drained.

His body slowly reverted back to his human form; He looked to the entrance to the village to see an army of ninja coming towards the gates.

'Damn it' he thought as he retained his fox form.

The Kyuubi ran silently through the trees before finding the army, he looked them over to see they were all wearing Sound head bands.

Then at the lead, he saw not Sasuke Uchiha but Orochimaru.

* * *

I thought this would make for a good cliffhanger, no hate mail please.

Computer style: Anti-Hate-Mail Jutsu!


	13. Naruto vs Orochimaru Part 1

Here's part 1/2 for the final chapters

_

* * *

Last Time _

_The Kyuubi was lying on the ground completely exhausted, his chakra was completely drained._

_His body slowly reverted back to his human form; He looked to the entrance to the village to see an army of ninja coming towards the gates._

'_Damn it' he thought as he retained his fox form._

_The Kyuubi ran silently through the trees before finding the army, he looked them over to see they were all wearing Sound head bands._

_Then at the lead, he saw not Sasuke Uchiha but Orochimaru._

***

The Kyuubi, stared in disbelief he'd remembered Jiriaya saying that Orochimaru might still be alive, but he thought the old man and one too many.

But now he was thinking that he needed to apologize to him once this was all over, if he made it back alive that is.

His nine tails twitched ever so slightly as he sat among the thick leaves and branches of the tree he was in.

His razor like teeth, were bared as he thought of the best way to effectively kill Orochimaru, without having to take on an entire army.

***

Kakashi laid Hinata gently onto the hospital bed to allow her to recover from her chakra exhaustion. He then walked over to a chair that over looked the bed and sat in it, within seconds the Copy-Cat Ninja was fast asleep.

***

Tsunade met with the village council to deal with Naruto's little spat,

"Tsunade any other time we'd agree with you whole heartedly but we need the boy" said Muzka.

"Then lets send him on a suicide mission" said Tsunade.

This caused an old woman sitting beside Muzka to laugh.

"The Kyuubi's container has a remarkable healing rate there is no such thing as a suicide mission for him" said the woman.

"Well I for one think that Sakura got what she deserved" said Hiashi

"Hiashi, we all know your relationship with Naruto, and it would be wise for you to stay silent" said Tsunade raising her fist threateningly.

Hiashi glared at her, but said nothing more.

"Now then how about this: we let the boy destroy the Sound Village then we execute him" said a woman with bright pink hair.

"Mrs. Haruno, be fare" said Hiashi.

"Fare, fare… Was it fare to my daughter when that demon killed her? Was it fare that she had to die before she could marry? What about Hinata hmm Hiashi how long before the demon sets his sights on her?" asked Mrs. Haruno

Hiashi's eyes showed a glowing rage.

"Naruto Uzumaki would never harm a hair on my daughter's head, because she is the only person in this village he love's" said Hiashi.

"How can you be sure? The old Naruto might not have done such a thing but his mind has been twisted with the power from the Kyuubi. Who's to say he won't go after Hinata next?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi remained silent; he didn't have an answer for this.

Tsunade smirked at her triumph.

***

Naruto breathed heavily has he sat above the now camping army, his instincts were telling him to attack wile their guard was down, but his body told him to rest.

'I've got to kill them before the get to the village he thought, as he clenched his fists, he'd changed back not to long after finding the hiding spot he was in.

Sweat dripped from the end of his nose and the bottom of his chin onto the tree bark as he attempted to summon his demonic chakra to transform once again.

Only to find he couldn't he was completely and utterly exhausted, then an image flashed threw his mind.

One that he hadn't even thought of for over four years, it was the image of Hinata lying apparently dead on the ground when he battled Shakaku.

This image gave him the strength he needed, to transform into the Kyuubi once again his chakra exploded around him causing the branch he was sitting on to shatter.

He landed gracefully in the middle of the camp, his demonic tails swished with excitement.

Every ninja in the camp froze instantly, they'd heard tell of a demon that was living in the forest and now they could see it was true.

***

Orochimaru sat in his tent pouring over maps of the village preparing for the invasion that was soon to come, when he heard a loud crash.

A small smile split his face as he walked out of his tent, to see a bear sized Kyuubi.

***

The Kyuubi left out a low menacing growl as Orochimaru approached him, the image of Hinata was now burned within his very soul, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Well, well, Naruto you've returned" said Orochimaru as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

The Kyuubi only glared at him.

"Oh what's the matter don't have anything to say?" asked Orochimaru with a hurt look on his face.

The Kyuubi snarled then ran at the snake Sanin who merely stepped to the side to avoid his attack.

The Kyuubi roared and emitted a burst of blinding red chakra that caused, Orochimaru to shield his eyes,

The Kyuubi then ran towards the Snake Sanin at an invisible speed, he raised his chakra covered claws and slashed threw Orochimaru.

The Kyuubi then stopped and turned to see: Orochimaru lying on the ground in tow halves.

But the Kyuubi sniffed the air then jumped, as a giant brown snake shot from beneath him, its mouth was opened wide ready to swallow him.

The Kyuubi opened its mouth and shot a beam of red chakra straight down its throat obliterating it within seconds.

The Kyuubi landed on the branch of a tree as Orochimaru slithered out from the hole left by the now dead snake.

"Impressive Naruto," he said as he looked at the Kyuubi with mild fascination.

The Kyuubi snarled as he looked into the Snake Sanin's eyes to see not the usual yellow iris's with vertical slitted pupils.

But red iris's with three black tomo encircling a black circular pupil.

'The Sharingan' thought Naruto.

"Ah so you've notice what I had to do to stay alive" said Orochimaru casually.

The Kyuubi growled even louder then roared causing a shockwave to shoot threw the air hitting Orochimaru causing him to fly threw several trees.

The Kyuubi took off after him, catching up before he'd even come closed to being able to stop then with a flick of his tail.

Sent him flying towards anther set of trees, Orochimaru finally stopped his body was battered and broken.

His limbs stuck from his body at odd angles, the Kyuubi opened its mouth and with the last of his chakra started to form a ball inside his throat.

***

Hinata awoke to see a white ceiling above her; she noticed she was lying in a very comfortable bed.

She could here someone breathing beside her, she saw Kakashi sitting in a chair beside her bed sleeping soundly.

She felt content knowing that any moment now Naruto would come bursting threw her door.

She suddenly sat up as she felt a huge burst of chakra that felt like it shouldn't even belong in this world. With the malice and hate that it seamed to contain

'Naruto,' she thought as she looked out a window to her right only to get a view of the Hokage's Mountain not of the forest.

'Please be alright' she thought.

***

"Then it's agreed upon Naruto's return to this village he will he sentenced back into exile" said Muzka

Everyone except Hiashi nodded in agreement.

***

The orb with the Kyuubi's throat causing his mouth to glow green, yellow, red, and blue then a bright beam of energy shot from his mouth.

Hitting the immobile Orochimaru, there was a flash of bright light as the beam of chakra destroyed not only Orochimaru, but the army of Sound Ninja that was behind him.

The Kyuubi's breath became labored and heavy as his body collapsed to the ground dust flew from the dry earth. Covering his blood red body, that had begun to changed back into his human form.

Naruto lay on the ground breathing in a mixture of dirt and air as his face lay flat on the earth.

"Its over" he breathed.

"It's finally over" he said again.

"Say's who" came a voice ahead of him.

Naruto struggled to raise his head only to receive a boot to the face that sent him flying into a tree causing it to snap from the impact.

Naruto's vision became blurred as he saw a snow white hand make contact with his face.

He was knocked back onto the ground.

"It's impossible… how did you… survive… that blast" said Naruto in a shaky voice.

This caused Orochimaru to laugh.

"My dear boy the Sharingan of course, I saw your attacks coming from a mile away I only allowed you to hit me hard enough. To make it look like you were winning, wile I was really wearing you down to the point you're in now" said Orochimaru.

Naruto, using what little strength he had left rose unsteadily to his feet his knees felt as if they were going to buckle beneath him.

"I'm very surprised that you managed to transform a second time, after you used up so much of your chakra defeating Hachibi" said Orochimaru.

Naruto started to snicker.

"When you've got someone who's worth dyeing for you find all kinds of hidden power" said Naruto as he started to glow bright red.

"Well, well looks like you've still got some fight left in you after all" said Orochimaru as Naruto's wounds began to heal.

***

Hinata walked over to her bag that, Kakashi had brought for her moments after he'd woke up and pulled out a picture of her team.

As she grabbed it she squeezed the frame to hard causing it to crack the broken glass pricked her finger causing a single drop of blood to fall.

On Naruto's heart

'No!' she thought

'Please don't be an omen' she thought again as she stared at the blood stained photo.

***

Naruto now fully healed took a fighting stance as he drew a kunai from his pouch.

Orochimaru smiled as Naruto ran towards him, Naruto's world seemed to appear as if in slow motion as Orochimaru.

Opened his mouth, a large sword shot from his throat hitting him squarely in the chest his body suddenly felt numb.

He looked down to see blood had begun to ooze from the wound, and then the sword was pulled painfully from his chest.

Causing the blood to flow from his body like water from a broken dam, Naruto didn't even feel his body hit the ground.

That had now become soaked in his blood that thing that went threw his mind before he lost all sense was.

'Hinata, I'm sorry'

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter I was originally going to end it here but then I thought this would make a good cliffhanger.

"Ain't I a stinker"


	14. Naruto vs Orochimaru Part 2

Here's the second to last chapter

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Orochimaru smiled as Naruto ran towards him, Naruto's world seemed to appear as if in slow motion as Orochimaru._

_Opened his mouth, a large sword shot from his throat hitting him squarely in the chest his body suddenly felt numb._

_He looked down to see blood had begun to ooze from the wound, and then the sword was pulled painfully from his chest._

_Causing the blood to flow from his body like water from a broken dam, Naruto didn't even feel his body hit the ground._

_That had now become soaked in his blood that thing that went threw his mind before he lost all sense was._

'_Hinata, I'm sorry'_

***

Orochimaru laughed as he watched Naruto fall to the ground, his smile soon turned into a sneer as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone" said Orochimaru with mild surprise.

Naruto soon appeared from the trees above him, his breath was heavy and labored from the chakra that he'd used up just to make the one clone.

"Oh, what's the matter Naruto out of juice?" asked Orochimaru as he swung his sword at him only to watch it go right threw him.

"What" said Orochimaru, as he pulled his sword from the fake Naruto.

"A Clone Jutsu?" he thought out loud.

He then felt an immense pain shoot threw his skull as Naruto round-house kicked him in the head.

Causing him to fly threw two trees before stopping at a cracked third one that held the outline of his body.

Orochimaru, pulled himself from the tree looking relatively unharmed but very ticked off.

"I'm impressed Naruto, I never would've guessed that you still had so much chakra left to perform any Jutsu what so ever" said Orochimaru.

Naruto's breath was slow and calm but on the inside his body was screaming for a rest, as he felt like he was going to collapse right then and there.

But he couldn't, he had to protect the village not for their sake's, but for Hinata's.

'Hinata my only regret right now is that I probably won't get to see your smiling face again' he thought.

He then drew a kunai from his holster.

As Orochimaru placed his sword in his right hand, the two combatants ran at each other at inhuman speeds.

There was a clash of steel as their weapons collided with one another the air around them actually formed a sonic boom from the collision.

They jumped back from each other one not giving the other even a hint of an opening.

Naruto did a set of hand signs then ran at Orochimaru who had preformed the same hand signs.

They ran at each other, Naruto's right hand and Orochimaru's left hand where engulfed in flames.

"Fire Style: Flaming Fist Jutsu they shouted as the two collided once again.

This time however Orochimaru was blown backwards by a sudden burst of chakra he was sent flying in a twister like motion before he was stopped by a rather large rock.

His right arm was mangled beyond even his ability to heal; he pulled himself off the rock and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

His right arm flung wildly as he got to his feet

'What was that just now?' he thought as he stared at Naruto whose own arm was undamaged.

Naruto smirked knowing that his attack had worked,

"What's the matter Orochimaru? Can't seem to be able to use your arm?" he asked in a wicked, innocent tone.

"What have you done to me?" shouted the enraged Sanin.

"What's the matter the all seeing Sharingan unable to copy that last attack?" asked Naruto as the smell of blood entered his nostrils.

The blood acted like a stimulant, to him causing his once dormant bloodlust to resurface.

Naruto's face then twisted into a slightly crazed grin, this grin sent a cold chill down Orochimaru's face.

It was the kind of grin that foretold either a painful death or an agonizing defeat, neither sounded good to him at this moment.

"Heh…heh…heh…ha...Ha…ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Orochimaru I will have your blood" shouted Naruto in a crazed state of mind

He then grabbed a second kunai from his pouch, now having one in his right hand and one in his left Naruto truly looked dangerous.

"So, Naruto this is your true self" said Orochimaru rather calmly.

"Heh, yes…heh… I've…f…f…finally…left…myself go" said Naruto sadistically as he started to sway from side to side slightly.

Then a death glare appeared on his face as he raced towards Orochimaru his eyes were fixed on those of the Sanin's.

He could see the fear that was starting to build in Orochimaru and he enjoyed it.

"Orochimaru…think of this…as a way for all the people you killed to get their revenge" said Naruto as he disappeared even from Orochimaru's sight.

Then he reappeared, behind him and slashed him in the back, Orochimaru tried vainly to block the attacks with his right and as best he could.

Naruto was just too fast for him, at time's he could see the attack's coming but wasn't fast enough to counter them before they'd hit.

Before long Orochimaru was sent hurtling threw the air courtesy of a Naruto's upper cut.

Once he was in the air Naruto appeared above him then axe-kicked him straight towards the ground.

His body was now completely shattered.

Only his eyes could move, they followed Naruto as he drew closer and closer to him.

Orochimaru's blood began to clot as what little color he'd had drained from his white face.

Naruto's eyes were now blood red his pupils were vertical slits, his whisker like birthmarks were darker and thicker.

His fingernails were so sharp they looked like claws; his canine teeth had lengthened to the point that they stretched a centimeter below his lips.

Orochimaru opened his mouth wide as Naruto made to plunge one of his kunai into his chest.

From within his mouth came once of his arms then the rest of his body, he was now completely recovered.

That is except for his right arm, he doubted at that point he'd ever be able to heal it properly.

Naruto merely smirked

"So this is your famous healing technique" he said with relish in his voice as Orochimaru began to perform a set of one handed hand signs.

Only to stop as he watched his fingers become severed from his hand, he left out a deafening yell as blood spurted onto his white hand.

He looked up at Naruto who was wiggling one of his fingers

"Ah, ah, ah Orochimaru, don't need you performing that Jutsu again" said Naruto throwing Orochimaru's finger to the ground.

He then took deliberately slow steps towards Orochimaru the kunai in his right hand was now inches from slicing Orochimaru's throat.

When Orochimaru opened his mouth and coughed something black into Naruto's face,

Naruto screamed as steam issued from his face, what ever it was it was eating his skin away, and was starting on his muscle.

Naruto did a set of hand signs then his right hand burst into flames, he pressed the flaming hand to his face within seconds.

The black substance was burned off leaving a raw faced Naruto; he looked to see Orochimaru running at a slow pace threw the trees.

He took the kunai in his left hand and threw it with deadly accuracy at Orochimaru, the kunai caught the shoulder part of Orochimaru's robes.

Sending him flying towards a tree in front of him, his body was in so much pain that he didn't have the strength to remove the kunai.

Naruto appeared only a few feet away from him, a smirk appeared on his face

"Hey Snake, I've just thought of the perfect Jutsu to use on you" he said as his hands flashed threw various signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade Vortex Jutsu" said Naruto as the air around Orochimaru became a full fledged twister.

Soon bits of his flesh were ripped from his body causing him to yell as pain that he'd never experience before ran threw his body.

Naruto smirked as he watched the blood begin to flow from Orochimaru's white hide.

Naruto then released the Jutsu only to begin another set of hand sign's

"Fire Wind Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu!" said Naruto as Orochimaru's body was covered in a vortex of flames.

The roar of the flames and the wind made Orochimaru's screams of pain in audible to the human, or chakra enhance ear.

Once Naruto thought he'd had enough he released the Jutsu to see that Orochimaru was still alive, but just barely.

Naruto did one final set of hand signs

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" he said as the wind around Orochimaru started to pick up.

Within seconds, Orochimaru's entire body exploded sending blood and guts, pieces of his flesh, parts of his brain all over the surrounding area.

Naruto relished in his blood bath, and then he sat on the gore ridden ground, as he began to calm down.

It had been too long since he'd really left himself go, he enjoyed that quite a lot, and hoped that he'd get anther mission like this one.

He then left out a laugh that wasn't cold or, chaotic it was a warm laugh a laugh that signified that the battle was finally over.

He, made to stand up, his body suddenly felt heavy, he soon found himself lying on the ground it squelched as he landed on some part of Orochimaru.

His eyes soon started to feel heavy also as his body began to shut itself down out of protesting the need for him to rest.

This need how ever would have to wait a little longer because at that precise moment Naruto sense someone approaching him.

He forced himself to his feet as he got into a fighting stance, praying that it was only a Leaf Ninja.

To his absolute horror it wasn't a Leaf Ninja it was.

***

Hinata and Kakashi ran above the roof tops of the village towards the area where they'd been fighting the Snake.

They'd just been informed that Naruto had killed Sakura and rushed to help out with the fight against Hachibi, but he never came back.

"What if he's severely injured, I don't think the Hokage will allow him to be treated this time" said Hinata in a worried voice.

It is a law by the Third Hokage that the Hospital, treat all who are injured even if they've been sentence to exile" said Kakashi trying to comfort her.

Akamaru gave a loud bark as a way to help him reassure her

"He's right and besides Naruto get injured what are the chances of that even if the Snake is a demon don't forget Naruto's got the strongest one sealed in him" said Kiba with a slight grin.

Hinata smiled and nodded

"Y…Yes y…y…you're r…r…right" she said.

***

"Impossible nobody could've survived that" said Naruto his breath stung his chest as he breathed.

His body felt like it was covered in lead weight's that weighed about a thousand pounds.

"What's the matter Naruto look as if you've seen a ghost" said Orochimaru with a slight grin on his face.

Naruto, groaned

"Let me guess it was a transformation Jutsu" said Naruto as he looked at the bloody remains of the first Orochimaru.

"Very good Naruto, but sadly you figured it out too late you've got nothing left, not even your insanity can help you" said Orochimaru drawing a kunai.

Naruto's lips curled into a smirk,

"Oh you think huh" he said as he threw a kunai at Orochimaru who dodged it accordingly then he threw three more.

He kept on throwing until he was completely out of kunai, Orochimaru was virtually unscathed.

"You seam desperate Naruto, why is that I thought that your demon kept you from getting tired" said Orochimaru.

It was Naruto's turn to smile, he suddenly made a jerking motion and Orochimaru seemed to have become immobile.

"Geh, what, what is this?" he shouted.

Naruto smirked

"A little trick I picked up from my time in exile, I originally used it as a way to catch fish for supper, but I think this will work just the same too" said Naruto.

He then preformed a set of one-handed hand signs.

"Demon Fox Style: Invisible Claw Jutsu" said Naruto.

He then slashed his hand down threw the air, then Orochimaru left out a hiss of pain as four slash marks appeared on his right arm.

Naruto repeated this act several times until Orochimaru was covered in the slashes his blood soaked and mixed with the blood.

That was already lying on the ground,

"Once again Orochimaru, Good Bye" said Naruto as he suddenly collapsed, the air around Orochimaru shimmered as his Jutsu was released.

"Poor little boy, you almost had me too" said Orochimaru drawing closer to Naruto.

Naruto could here his footsteps getting closer and closer, but there wasn't anything he could do his body had been push to its limits and beyond.

He was completely drained of all his chakra, suddenly the sound of footsteps stopped Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru.

Smiling as he pulled a kunai from seemingly nowhere.

"This is the end for you Naruto" said Orochimaru as he made to plunge the kunai into Naruto's chest.

Naruto closed his eyes and awaited the kind of pain relief that only death could bring, but it never came, instead he felt something.

Warm and wet fall onto his face, he chanced a glance at the, man above him, as the sound of birds shrieking filled his ears.

Then a hand came into view, it was completely threw Orochimaru's chest where his heart would've been.

Naruto opened his eyes fully then looked behind Orochimaru to see Kakashi standing behind him, with a hard snap.

Kakashi threw Orochimaru's body to the side.

Kakashi then turned his attention to the young man lying on the ground before him.

"Well so how is are favorite, Jinchuuriki today?" he asked as his mask curled around his face.

"He's been better" said Naruto.

He then felt something heavy land on top of him; he looked at his chest to see it was Hinata, hugging him with all she had.

Naruto could see tears stream down her face, he smiled and then using the little strength that he had left raised his arm to her head.

She suddenly raised her head off his chest to look at him, he smirked for a second then in a near whisper like tone said.

"Damn decent of you".

This caused Hinata to chuckle slightly, Naruto sighed as he looked to the sky as the last of his strength finally left him.

Darkness, soon took his vision,

"Hinata, I love you" was the last thing he'd said.

Hinata watched in horror as the light in Naruto's eyes faded away leaving a glossy stare, that told her he was looking without really seeing.

She then pressed her head to his chest and began to, cry Kiba turned away to hid his own tears wile Akamaru left out a mournful howl that echoed throughout the village.

"Naruto," said Hinata in a whispered tone her voice muffled by Naruto's blood soaked shirt.

Kakashi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, as a small stream of tears fell from his only visible eye.

* * *

I'll have the Epilogue up soon


	15. Epilogue

Here's the Epilogue

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Hinata, I love you" was the last thing he'd said._

_Hinata watched in horror as the light in Naruto's eyes faded away leaving a glossy stare, that told her he was looking without really seeing._

_She then pressed her head to his chest and began to, cry Kiba turned away to hid his own tears wile Akamaru left out a mournful howl that echoed throughout the village._

"_Naruto," said Hinata in a whispered tone her voice muffled by Naruto's blood soaked shirt._

_Kakashi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, as a small stream of tears fell from his only visible eye._

***

_One, Year Later_

Hinata sat alone in the graveyard; it was a bright and sunny afternoon the sound of birds whistling in the trees.

Filled her ears, but she didn't really hear them; the only thing that she cared about was the grave she'd been staring at.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Born: October 3, 1992**

**Died: July 5, 2008**

**Beloved Student and Friend**

Tears fell from Hinata's face, it had been a full year sine his death, and she still didn't know how to cope with the fact that.  
She'd never get the chance to see his face again, she clutched a small photo in her hand, it showed her, and Naruto.

About Seven or eight years old both of them smiling, Hinata carried this around with her when ever she felt sad.

She would look at the picture and that silly smile, would somehow bring her some comfort.

Hinata, suddenly became aware of someone walking behind her, she turned to see Kiba with the bear sized Akamaru following closely behind him.

"Its time to go Hinata, we're already late" said Kiba solemnly.

"J…J…Just a… l…l…lit...little l…longer" said Hinata.

Kiba sighed

"Hinata I thinks it time you left go, he's gone now its time to move on, besides he wouldn't want you to…"

"H…H…H…How w…w…would y…y…y…you know what he'd want?" asked Hinata angrily.

"Hinata," came a second voice.

The two turned to see Kakashi was standing only a few feet away from them.

"It's alright, Hinata you can take as much time as you need" said Kakashi.

"I wonder what he'd be like now, if he's happy where he is" said Hinata.

Kakashi sighed

"All we can do is have faith, and take comfort in knowing that we'll see him again someday" said Kakashi placing his hand upon the grave stone.

'Obito, you make sure to show him the ropes' thought Kakashi.

Hinata slowly got to her feet.

"Let's go" she said slowly before kneeling down and kissing the grave stone then the three ninja's disappeared in puffs of smoke.

***

The three had made camp inside of an unknown forest their mission was to head to escort a representative from the Land of Grass, to the Land of Snow.

Hinata sat beside the fire waiting for her round of watch to be over so that she could get some sleep, not that she'd gotten much sleep lately.

She kept having, the same nightmare of Naruto's death, her eyes began to droop as she tried to stay awake.

The warm fire felt like a relaxing blanket that seamed to wash all of her cares away, before she knew it she was sound asleep.

***

A ninja wearing a skin tight black stealth suit made his way silently threw the bushes and trees causing not so much as a single leaf to hit the ground.

He soon came upon his target, he notice the woman was fast asleep he looked to the tents knowing one of them contained his quarry.

He looked ahead from his position to see, one of his partner's staring him in the face they both nodded silently to one another.

Then they made their ways into the camp, one heading for the tent's the other for Hinata.

***

Hinata found herself walking down a corridor, beside her was Naruto happy and well he was wearing the exact same attire he'd worn the day he'd died.

"Naruto is it really you?" she asked her voice had a hint of desperation.

Naruto turned to her, he, gave her a genuine smile

"Yes, Hinata it's me, but our time is short you have to wake up now" said Naruto.

"But I don't want to, I want to be with you" said Hinata.

"You will someday, but that day is not today, now WAKE UP!" he shouted.

Hinata's eyes suddenly burst open the ninja's kunai was millimeters from her throat, she threw her head back.

Smashing him in the groin causing him to grunt in pain as he dropped the kunai, Hinata jumped to her feet.

Her Byakugan was fully activated

"Everyone, wake up!" she shouted.

There was anther grunt from within the tents then Kakashi appeared with the man's partner knocked out cold.

The man that Hinata had hit threw down a smoke pellet and made to escape only to be caught in the jaws of Akamaru.

The dogs teeth sunk deep into the flesh of the man's arm threatening to break it if he even so much as twitched.

Kiba appeared behind him and knocked him out as well, Kakashi then took some metal wire from his pouch and tied both men to a tree for later intarogation.

"Well done Hinata" came a faint whisper in her ear.

Hinata turned to see if anyone was there only to see empty woodlands.

"Hinata you alright?" asked Kiba

Hinata turned to Kiba and for the first time in months she smiled.

"Yes, I'm much better now" she said.

* * *

I would like to give a thanks to the following people who've read and supported me throughout this little endever

Kyuubi123

The Mad Tsuchikage

XV-Dragon

Infernal Ryuu

GravityTheWizard

Strawberrychan1

Colin

and Psyco

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I would also like to thank the 68 people whome I didn't mention that have review and gave their oppinions on this story.

I hope I'll make another one like this soon, till then.

See Ya


End file.
